Scarred Rose
by darkdemon125
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. Neither knew it. And neither was willing to tell it. But when their lives suddenly become intertwined, can these two keep their secret passion locked away? KuramaXOC. I suck at summaries. Sorry.
1. Chapter One

Hello! **Darkdemon** here! I just wanted to explain some things before I started the story.

First, **_bold italicized_** words mean thoughts or in Kurama's case, Youko's inner voice.

Second, the lines you see are there for a purpose. It seperates the point of view in which the story is being told. It switches between characters. For now there are only two characters and they should be easy to figure out. i will help you out when I change point of view between more than two or three characters. Do not fear.

Third, the main heroine's sister is in fact actually scarred and has a lame leg. She is almost 30 in the story. Neither their mother or their father is alive. Just in case you become confused later on in the story.

That should be about it. Any questions you may have, just leave them in a review I will answer them in the next chapter.

Till then, I give you **Chapter One: Enter Aniko and Shuichi; A Budding Passion**

**3 Darkdemon**

* * *

I watched her as if she was were a drug I was addicted to. I never talked to her. I only watched her from a distance with subtlety. No one knew how much I craved her touch. No one but myself and my not-so-quiet alter ego. He was the first to notice her and then she was all I ever saw. She was a cheerful youth, only a year younger than myself. She possessed dazzling amethyst eyes and her hair was the color of the midnight sky. It bounced in curls around her doll-like porcelain face. She had a small form but her figure was perfect, in the shape of an hourglass. She never looked at me. Once and awhile her eyes would flit in my direction but as soon as I noticed, they were off somewhere else.

"Ani! Please let me copy your homework!" A classmate begged the girl. She firmly shook her head and smiled.

"No, Kayako. You'll never learn by just copying. I'll help you with the problems but I will not give you the answers." She stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. I admired her even more for her firm but kind approach to her friends and their school work. She's the top of her class, I noted as I read the scores on the bulletin board.

_**Of course she is. Did you doubt her?**_

I could hear Youko striking up another conversation that revolved around her.

"Shuichi Minamino?" Her voice entered my eardrum like silk, wrapping my mind in her heavenly presence. I turned to look at her in surprise and she smiled at me.

"My name is Aniko Kurosaki. My teacher asked me to speak to you about my joining the science team." Her voice echoed slightly in my shock. I quickly regained my composure and smiled good-naturedly at her.

"Yes, she spoke with me earlier. I see no problem in you joining. It'd be a pleasure." I rolled out the words flawlessly and a smile lit up her face.

"Thank you!" She beamed before disappearing into a nearby class room. Her scent wavered in the air around me and I basked in it before I was surrounded by many of the females who made up my fan club. All of them looking like they had just had their hearts broken.

"Shuichi, who was that girl? She isn't your girlfriend is she?" The leader asked. I quickly shook my head.

"No, no. Miss Kurosaki was just asking me about joining the science team. Nothing more."

_**Though we may wish it…**_

Youko growled and I smiled.

* * *

His voice swept the air around me. I had never been bold enough to speak to him before now. He held this air around him that made him seem untouchable to me. His emerald eyes seemed to sparkle with untold secrets and hold centuries of information though he was only a year older than myself. He was the top of his class, a fact many of the more threatening of his fan girls had instilled in me after my encounter with him. Of course I had already known that about him. His handsome figure had drawn my attention from the first moment I had stepped foot into this school, though he may never realize it. His crimson locks were the first thing to lure me in and his emerald eyes are what had locked me in. I would unconsciously stare at him from time to time but I would dart my eyes away before he could notice. It was an effort to save my tattered heart. Just as long as I didn't get too close to him, I could admire him from afar.

"Are you listening, Aniko?" I shook my head at my sister and smiled goofily.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I was thinking about something." I apologized and she smiled, softening the scars that marred her once beautiful face.

"It's alright. How was school today?" She asked and I smiled.

"Fine. I'm the top of my class again. I'm also joining the science team." I announced proudly. Her smile widened and she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh, Ani-chan! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!" She exclaimed before climbing to her feet. She wobbled and I stood quickly to steady her. She blushed faintly and smiled her thanks. I smiled back and helped her limp over to the kitchen. She nodded when we were far enough in for me to release her and she pushed me out.

"I'm going to make a celebratory dinner! No peeking! And no listening!" She spoke before sliding the door shut in my face. I sighed silently and made my way across the hardwood floor to the back yard. I basked in the soft breeze that caressed my skin and I unconsciously slipped out of the yard into the garden behind the fence. Technically I wasn't allowed to be in here. But what Yuki didn't know, couldn't hurt her.

"Mama…" I whispered quietly as I fell to my knees in respect in front of the shrine my father had built in my mother's memory. Covering the shrine were the many rose bushes my mother had planted while she had been alive. She had been holding one when she died, or so I had been told by Yukiko. My father had died shortly after my mother. I remembered. He had gone mad with the grief, having lost my mother in such a gruesome matter. I do not know how she died. I was far too young to remember.

* * *

"Shuichi? Shuichi? Come down for dinner!" My mother's soft voice held a rough edginess to it tonight, I noted. I sighed and exited my room, smiling at her when I appeared downstairs. She was frazzled. It happens occasionally when I go away for a few days without telling where I disappear to, leaving her to worry. I hated to do it to her but to tell her I was a demon and I disappear to fight for my life would not only put her in immense danger, it would cause her to cease loving me. What kind of human would want a merciless demon as a child? What kind of human would want _**any**_ contact with a merciless demon? I could not bear to put that grief upon her shoulders.

_**Tell her about Aniko…**_

Youko insisted and I sighed as my mother asked me how my day went. I told it was well and I was once again the top of my class. She praised as always before smiling secretly.

"I spoke with Yukiko today." My mother was hinting at something so I looked up.

"Yukiko? I don't remember her." I stated truthfully. I didn't remember anything about any Yukiko.

"She was Hiro's oldest daughter."

_**Hiro? I killed a Hiro once. He had been a thieving traitor…**_

Youko hissed in my mind. I rolled my eyes at his excessive anger. If Youko had killed this man, it had been years ago and his memory would be of no use to me.

"Hiro, mother?" I asked, still pondering my mother's sudden interest.

"He was an old college friend of mine. He and his wife died about 10 years ago. I believe you go to school with his youngest. Oh what did Yukiko say her name was again? Onoki? Oh, heavens no! Aneki?" My mother pondered aloud and I froze.

"Aniko?" I asked, fearing I would be right.

"Aniko! That's it! Do you know her?" She asked and I nodded.

"I acquainted with her, yes. Why do you ask, mother?" I wondered. She smiled and I saw her stand. I noticed she had her coat on.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked and she nodded.

"As are you, young man. We were invited by Yukiko today. We're to have a celebratory dinner with them." I froze. I told myself I would not get close to her. I would not talk to her unless it was completely necessary.

_**Go! I want to see her! I want to see her out of the blasted school uniform she always forced to wear! It covers her best assets!**_

I could hear Youko yelling at me in my head. I could already tell this night would end badly.

* * *

"Aniko? Aniko? Where are you? Come inside! We have guests!" I heard Yukiko's voice calling out into the night air around me. I sighed, unwilling to leave this peaceful sanctuary but deeming it necessary. I quietly slipped back into the yard and climbed the tree, to hide where I had truly been. I jumped down from a branch in front of Yukiko and she screamed out in surprise.

"I swear you will be the death of me one day, Ani!" She cursed and I laughed before helping her back inside. I gasped when I saw who my sister's "guests were. Yukiko smiled and introduced those who did not need to be introduced.

"Aniko, this is Shiori Minamino and her son, Shuichi. Shiori was an old friend of dad's and I believe Shuichi goes to school with you. Shiori, this is my little sister Aniko." Yukiko beamed brightly and as always her scars softened immensely, making her look almost as beautiful as she had been at one time.

_**I hate you, Yuki...**_I growled in my mind as I put on a smile, faking happiness for Yuki's benefit.

"Hello! It's so wonderful to meet you, ! And hello again, Shuichi." He appeared to tense when I turned my smile onto him. Somehow I knew he didn't want to be here which further increased my inner melancholy.

**_This night is going to be like a bad movie: a good beginning, a mediocre middle, and an awful ending. _**


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Her dress hugged her figure nicely before flowing around her knees. Youko had expressed his approval of the outfit several times during the night. Of course he was not all the way pleased. He said she would look better in little to nothing. I had coughed at this causing concerned looks from everyone except Aniko. She seemed bent on ignoring me all night. It wasn't as if it bothered me. I too was ignoring her.

"So Shuichi, are you in the science club my sister joined today?" Yukiko asked as Aniko looked down at her rice. I nodded. This woman seemed to be scheming with my mother.

"Yes, I'm the president." I answered. She nodded and pointed her chopstick at her younger sibling.

"You'll be working very close with Ani, then?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I was trying to dodge this metaphorical bullet, if I could.

"Yuki, I'm a new member. I haven't even been inducted yet. Don't make rash assumptions." Aniko chastised the woman effortlessly. I could see they had been living on their own for a long time. They easily chastised one another to make up for the lack of parental guidance. My mind wondered to the details of their parents' demise. I knew it would be unwise to ask almost complete strangers their life story. No matter how much I thought I knew the youngest member.

_**She's so pretty, oh so pretty. She is pretty and witty and naked!**_

Youko purred in a singsong voice as I choked on my sushi. Aniko looked at me with an adorably tilted head.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice velvety smooth. I nodded my head and swallowed almost a whole entire glass of water to soothe my throat. I could hear Youko continuing with his song. I ignored it for the most part.

"Shuichi, can you read music?" Yukiko wondered and I saw Aniko tensed. She obviously knew what would come of my answer.

"Some, yes. Mostly piano, though." I admitted. I only knew because of Youko's memories. The kitsune could also play the violin but I had noticed the piano on my way in.

* * *

I felt self conscious every time he looked at me. As if he were staring at me like he wanted something out of me. I wanted to giggle every time he coughed or choked on something but knew it was impolite and would just deepen his want to leave my presence. I inserted comments when needed and avoided his gaze whenever possible. The moment Yukiko mentioned music, I knew I was in trouble. She would demand I sing. She would make Shiori demand it. And eventually I would cave. She knew that. Gods, she knew that.

"Would you mind playing for us?" Yukiko asked innocently as I saw Shuichi squirm underneath her request. His mother looked pointedly at him and told him not to refuse. He sighed and nodded. Yukiko turned her attention to me.

"Aniko please sing for us? Pretty please? I haven't heard you sing in a long time!" She begged. I snorted. That was a lie. She heard me every morning while I was in the shower.

"You can sing Aniko?" And there it was. The tag team attack combo of mother and sister. I sighed almost inaudibly and nodded.

"Would you sing for us? Please?" I mentally slammed my head against the table but physically I weakly nodded my head. Yukiko clapped in excitement as I stood up and led Shuichi into the music room, careful not to touch him or look at him. He seemed uncomfortable with the situation we both had been thrown in. I groaned softly and pulled out a folder of music. Carefully skimming my selections, I picked one that was fairly easy and short. A song my father had composed for my sister and I when my mother was alive. I gave him the sheet music and he skimmed over it quickly assessing it. He nodded and sat at the piano with a grace that was unnatural and almost inhuman. I sighed and sat beside him. It was a duet.

_**A very, very, very short duet.**_

"Ready?" I asked as soon as I heard Shiori and my two-timing sister enter the room. He nodded and his fingers danced across the keys with precision and I listened to the notes. Slowly I entered the song with my own notes and then my voice filtered throughout the room.

* * *

Her voice began soft and then grew. Each note was a sensual delight to my ears and it kept Youko quiet. He like me must be too stunned to speak.

"…dreams filling my soul…." Her range was incredible. She was versatile. Not only could she sing, she could play the piano quite well, she was intelligent and beautiful. No doubt she could cook. She seemed to just ooze excellence. I sighed wistfully as I continued to slide my fingers across the keys with ease. Slowly her fingers stopped moving and her voice eased out of a high not before ending completely. I slid to a finish soon after and I heard the two older women clapping enthusiastically.

"Oh that was lovely, you two!" My mother gushed as she hugged me. Aniko sighed softly and Yukiko limped over to her and hugged her. The younger girl smiled at her older sister's happiness and I smiled at her happiness.

"You sing beautifully, Aniko." I complimented and she turned her smile to me, shocking me for a moment.

"Your piano playing is exquisite. It's as if you play everyday!" She complimented and I smiled at her. I saw a look pass between my mother and her sister. This would not bode well.

"Aniko why don't you show Shuichi the garden?" Yukiko suggested. She tensed noticeably and I smiled.

"You have a garden?" I asked, clearly curious. Yukiko nodded.

"It was our mother's but Aniko takes good care of it when she thinks no one knows." Aniko's eyes widened at this revelation and I was suddenly wanting to see this garden she took such good care of.

_**She is a kindred spirit to my soul…Must see garden…** _

Youko reveled in the aspect as Aniko led me away from the house. We passed a large oak tree and I noted the nicks in the bark from repeated attempts to climb to the first branch. The gate to the garden was well hidden in ivy and a myriad of other climbing plants as she pushed it open with ease.

"Please be careful…" She whispered and I nodded. My body froze at the sight of the garden. My eyes were wide as I stared at the pure beauty of it. Rose bushes covered most of the ground but there were plots of tulips and lilies placed strategically throughout the area. Morning glories and night glories intertwined with one another around a lattice arch that placed over a weathered bench. Another large oak stood in the middle, a wooden swing hanging from one of the lower branches.

"You did this?" I asked, still amazed. Youko too had been shocked by the sight.

"My mother had planted most of it before she died. My father went crazy and demanded it be closed away from us so most the plants died. I accidentally found the key one night and came in here…" She turned to an certain rose bush.

"This one was barely alive when I found him. I had loved roses so I took the responsibility of rebuilding the garden. I'm still working on the lilies over there." She muttered. She seemed embarrassed I had seen into her sacred sanctuary.

"It's beautiful. You're very gifted." I told her because honestly she was. The amount of time and energy it took to rebuild a garden of this size with this many plants was exhausting. I hardly think I could do it without my abilities.

"Thanks…" She muttered, clearly flushing from the compliment. She waved her hand and led me over a stone path to the bench and my eyes widened. In the pond that I had missed, there was a picture case made of glass. Inside the glass lay a picture.

"My mother and father on their wedding day." She informed me and I leaned forward. Her mother had been beautiful. Just as Aniko was and just I figured Yukiko had been at some time.

"She's very beautiful." She nodded to agree with me before walking over to the swing. Her feet barely touched the ground when she sat down upon it. From this angle, with the moonlight above, surrounded by roses, lilies, tulips and night glories, she looked like a forlorn angel. An angel with a broken heart and broken wings, too hurt to try and heal herself and thus allow her to fly. It drew me to her. Made me what to be more than what I was to her.

_**The young one is scarred…not physically like her sister.**_

Youko muttered and I agreed with him. Something had happened to this family that had physically harmed the older sister and emotionally and mentally damaged the younger sister.

**He and I became bent on finding out.**

* * *

He looked absolutely gorgeous in the garden. As if he belonged here. I shook my head as I lead him to the pond when my mother's shrine was kept. Then as he spoke, I walked over to the swing. I was careful not to trod of the less fortunate plants I had yet to get to. My feet barely skimmed the ground as I looked down and moved back and forth. I could feel him watching me, waiting for me, and secretly I pined for him wanting me. But I quickly squashed the idea. I wouldn't allow anyone close to me except Yukiko. She was all I needed. She hadn't hurt me. She hadn't even hated me for the scars I had inflicted upon her beautiful form. She had accepted me for what I was…a monster. No one would want to have anything to do with me if they knew the truth. They would run and scream and…

"You seem sad…" His voice pierced my thoughts and I found him behind me, pushing me. I stared at him as he smiled at me.

"No one's ever pushed you before?" He asked.

_**My father had once before my mother's death…**_

I thought as I shook my head. I looked to the side and my eyes widened. This tree had been the target of one of my attacks and bore the scars. I prayed he wouldn't see the vicious gashes in the trunk. He was silent for awhile as he continued to push me, higher and higher. Suddenly my ears picked up the sound of a shattering glass and a muffled scream before I jumped out in mid-air, landing gracefully on one of the tree branches. Shuichi, too, ran toward the gate. I jumped from branch to branch until I dropped down on the back patio just as Shuichi came up beside me. I could already smell the coppery scent I had come to recognize as blood.

"Yuki!" I shouted as I slid the door open. Shiori lay on the ground motionless but alive. I searched for my older sister in fear.

"Yuki!" I shouted again until I came into the music room. I screamed as I saw my sister's mangled form draped across the piano, her blood staining the white wood.

"No!" I screamed again before running to her.

"Yuki..." I whispered as I pulled her motionless body toward me.

"No…please…." I begged as I looked over the wounds. Suddenly I was draped in a large shadow.

"I didn't know there was another one…" It hissed. I felt something in me pulse and I growled lowly.

"Stay the hell away from us…before I kill you." I snarled viciously, my blood humming with each pulse. The shadow chuckled before I turned quickly breathing heavily. In my anger induced haze I couldn't see Shuichi enter the room with wide eyes. The nails on my fingers grew into claws as I felt my canines grow into fangs. I launched myself at the beast and tore at his form, drenching myself in blood. Green blood oozed down my body and I tried to shake it off like a dog. I whimpered when I noticed Shuichi in the doorway, his eyes wide with disbelief. I knew he would never want to come near me again after this.

**_Who would? I was a monster, purely controlled by my emotions._**

I turned back to my sister and felt a howl build up in my chest. As I released it, I returned to my human state. I slumped to my knees by my sister's form.

"Yuki…I'm sorry…" I whispered as I began to sob. I felt someone come up behind me and his hand on my shoulder shocked me.

"Aniko, come with me…" He whispered and I shook my head.

"No, Yuki needs me…" His silence told me everything I needed to know about my situation. I was a monster who has killed a beast who killed my sister. Tears fell down my face as I shook my sister's still form with futility.

**"Don't leave me, Yuki…I need you…"**


	3. Chapter Three

Hello Readers! **Darkdemon** here!

I just wanted to let you know that for every review there will be a new chapter. Two reviews, two chapters. You get the idea. Also below this

note is the last line from **Chapter Two: Scars and The Garden; Duet for Two.** So you don't get confused. The point of view is still between

Kurama and Aniko.

And now onto **Chapter Three: Demons and Monsters; Overrunning Emotions**

**Happy Reading!**

**3**

**Darkdemon**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tears fell down my face as I shook my sister's still form with futility. "Don't leave me, Yuki…I need you…"**_

* * *

The immense aura that pulsated from her form had surprised me. She concealed it so well.

_**She's a demon!** _

Youko announced as he assessed the situation through my eyes. I approached her trembling figure, again drawn to her pain. She did not accept her powers as I had. She feared them. Locked them away until a strong emotion crept up on her and latched on. I realized how dangerous this situation was. I needed to get her as far away from here as possible in case this demon, that had attacked her, had friends. My mother too would have to leave and have her memory erased of this event. I will make it appear as if she became ill in the kitchen and that Yukiko died in a car accident later on. Aniko sobbed quietly as she grieved over the death of her sister, her mind being overwhelmed with too many emotions for one to latch on. I walked away from her and pulled out my communicator, knowing she was my number one priority.

"Koenma, we have a situation. Send Hiei and Yusuke." I told the small toddler. Koenma's chocolate brown eyes widened at my frazzled appearance. I was the calm, collect, and stoic one. I had never let my nerves become racked before. Something in this situation had caused this change in my appearance. One had been my mother's part in it. The other had been the fact that Aniko had been within killing distance of a ruthless demon.

"Ok, Hiei's on his way. Yusuke is coming as well with Kuwabara." I nodded before shutting the communicator. It wouldn't take long for my team to get here. And I was right. As soon as I entered the room, Hiei was by my side.

"Hn. You had fun." He muttered until he saw the look in my eyes.

"You didn't kill him. Humph." His eyes scanned the room before resting on Aniko's form.

"She did. She keeps replaying it in her head." He mentioned and I slowly approached her again.

"Aniko, please, you're in danger." I begged softly. She shook her head.

"No! I'm going to kill anyone who dares to try and take my Yuki from me." She hissed. Anger caused her eyes to flash and her aura pulsated again. I shook her, regaining her attention.

"We'll take Yukiko with us, but we must leave. Aniko, the police will come. They will take Yukiko away and cut her open. Do you want that?" I asked knowing she would come with this argument.

"I would murder them." She snarled. Hiei came up beside me. His hand on the hilt of his sword, I knew his next move. He brought it forward and our eyes widened as she stopped it.

"Don't. You. Dare." The pure hatred in her voice caused Youko to growl. Hiei stood frozen, unable to grasp the concept she had caught his move just milliseconds after he had initiated it. No one had yet to match his speed or his skill.

"I want them to come. I want them to try and take her away. I want their blood to spill." She hissed, her voice a menacing rumble.

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"Because I am a monster…" She growled. I could see blood lust in her eyes and I pulled Hiei away.

"Let them come, then. Let her get it out of her system." I whispered to him as we left her alone again just as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into the house. I could feel her hatred and pain and I felt pained myself.

_**I dare any demon to touch her! I dare them to lay one slimy claw on her precious body!**_

Youko hissed to me and I sighed.

* * *

I could feel my control slipping again. My anger was too great. I was angry at myself for not protecting Yukiko, at the demon for killing her, at Shuichi for trying to pull me away, and I was angry at the gods. They had tortured me my whole life. They had not taken pity on me. Now they took away my only family, the only thing keeping me sane. I roared as I heard them. The band of monsters who had been with the fallen one.

"Kill them!" I heard them scream. As soon as they were within my view, I attacked. Tearing, shredding, ripping apart their bodies, drenching my body in their disgusting blood. None of them stood a chance against me. I dropped to my knees when the last one fell.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as I fell forward, my world going black.

* * *

I heard the screams of agonizing pain as Aniko ripped the demons to shreds. When the screaming ended, I heard a soft thump. My heart raced as I ran into the room to find Aniko passed out in a puddle of blood, her body drenched in green, purple, and blue ooze. Hiei appeared by my side with a smirk.

"She's very proficient." He stated as he kicked one of the demon's heads away. I dropped down beside her and lifted her into my arms. She was lighter than I imagined and I didn't have to struggle at all with her. Hiei approached her sister's motionless form and frowned.

"She's still alive." He muttered as I froze.

"What?" I turned to him as Kuwabara came into the room.

"Who is the hottie?" He asked and I glared at him, my emotion overrunning for a moment.

"Don't speak of her in such a manner." I uttered quietly. Hiei looked up in shock as I walked out of the room, carrying my drug. I heard Hiei tell Kuwabara to grab Yukiko as Yusuke approached me.

"So this is her, huh? The girl's who's got you so wrapped up?" I frowned at his question but nodded nonetheless.

"She's a pretty one, I guess. Can't see her properly with all that gunk on her. Botan took your mom home about 5 minutes ago. She erased her memories for you." He informed me and I relaxed slightly. At least I wouldn't have to worry about that tonight. Kuwabara came out holding Yukiko's mangled body and he scrunched his face up.

"I don't see why I gotta carry this one! She's heavy! And old!" He whined and Hiei growled at him.

"She is a human just like you! I thought you had some foolish honor system!" Kuwabara quieted after Hiei's chastisement and I brought Aniko closer to my body.

"Come on. Koenma said he's got a portal for us in the back yard." Yusuke urged us out of the house, taking my spot for now as the cool and calm one. Koenma eyed me with worry before turning his attention to Yukiko, ordering several ogres to take her to the hospital wing. I started to follow them but Koenma held me back.

"Kurama, let the ogres take care of her." He ordered as George took Aniko away from me. I stared after him. Somewhere I knew I wasn't supposed to get this close to her but right here I wanted no one to touch her but me. To watch her be taken away from me had been **painful**. Even Youko had growled in defiance.

_**Don't you dare let them take her! Hold her! Keep her!**_

His demands had been futile because my attention was drawn back to Koenma.

"Kurama, you're letting your feelings for this girl drown out your common sense! She's just a girl." He muttered lowly and my next action shocked him.

"No! She's not just some girl Koenma! She's an extraordinary being of grace and beauty!" I shouted as my teammates stared at me in shock. I had **never** shouted. I had **never** disagreed with Koenma before. My emerald eyes hardened on the small ruler and he frowned at me.

"Kurama, calm yourself or I will remove the girl's memories of you!" He threatened and I froze.

"And then remove your memories of her!" He continued and I bowed my head. I still knew when to keep my mouth shut and accept defeat.

"Aniko is special to you, I realize this, but do not let your affections cloud your judgment. She is a demon living in the human world without our knowledge. Her punishment must be decided." He announced and Yusuke took pity on me.

"Maybe she doesn't know what she is. I mean it happens right? Maybe she's just confused." He suggested and Koenma shook his head.

"No, no, no. The Kurosaki family has had plenty of warning from me over their situation." Koenma informed us. I grew angry and curious at the same time.

"What does that mean?" I growled and Yusuke shot me a warning glare. **Shut up or you lose her…**

"It means Yukiko is human, her mother was human, her father was human but Aniko is a demon. An uncontrollable demon who they willingly took in even after I warned them not to. They were to tell her of her origin and I am confident they did." Koenma said as if there was no way he could ever be wrong.

"What if they didn't?" Kuwabara questioned and Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! What if they didn't tell her? I mean Kurama said her parents have been dead a long time! Maybe they didn't tell her before they died and Yukiko didn't know!" Yusuke made a very good point I noted. My sense of clarity returning for awhile.

"She didn't seem to accept what she was, as if she didn't know. She claimed to be a monster…a beast with uncontrollable urges." I informed him, remembering the pure unbridled anger in her eyes. Koenma frowned.

"Her father told me…" He began but his eyes widened as he looked at the doorway as it opened.

_**"My father was mad when he died. When I killed him, he was muttering about demons and fairies."**_


	4. Chapter Four

Hello and Good day readers! **Darkdemon** here!

The story is still between Kurama and Aniko. Just so you know. Next chapter we introduce Yusuke into the storyline as he tells part of the story from his point of view. I must warn you though, there is some mild cursing. Lots of thanks go out to my loyal readers, **crazyagent013 and cheeky half-demon** for their continued support of the story. Thanks guys.

And now I present to you― **Chapter Four: Painful Realization; Show & Tell**

3

**Darkdemon**

* * *

"My father was mad when he died. When I killed him, he was muttering about demons and fairies." Her voice surrounded me in it's pain.

"Aniko. Where's George?" Koenma asked as my teammates got into defensive poses. She snorted.

"Oh that blue thing? He is currently indisposed at the moment." She walked toward my back. Somehow I knew this wasn't the cheerful carefree Aniko, this was dark, lethal Aniko. This was a threat. This was…

"I want my sister. **Now**." She demanded and I turned to face her. She was no longer covered in ooze, I noticed. She was now wet and barefoot. Her dress clung to her figure with a death grip and I could hear Youko panting in need as he paid attention to the more noticeable assets on her body. I inwardly rolled my eyes at his perverted nature. However her eyes were calm and she no longer possessed the fangs and claws I had seen earlier. She was just concerned for her sister.

"She's in the hospital wing. She was alive." I informed her and she sighed in relief. She nodded and turned from me, walking out of the room.

"This George, can he show me where she is?" She asked as she walked away.

"No, but I will." Hiei answered and I stared at him in shock. He followed her with curiosity and I felt jealousy rage in my stomach. He turned to me and frowned.

"I don't want her, fox." He informed me. I calmed and nodded. Koenma scratched his head.

"Well it appears I may be wrong. I suppose I'll have to tell her!" He groaned. I turned to him with a soft smile.

"I can tell her. I could probably explain it better." I suggested and he shook his head.

"No, I must do it. You'll try to comfort her. We don't need that." I sighed again. It was probably true. I had grown too attached to her in past few hours. Much more attached than I had planned.

"May I be present then?" I asked. Koenma nodded.

"Yes, you and Hiei both. It may be easier to explain when there are examples. We'll wait till she is finished with her sister." He explained. I nodded.

* * *

I stared at Yuki's form. She was wrapped almost head to toe in gauze and Her arms and legs were all in casts, suspending above the bed. She was alive. That was all that mattered to me. I leaned forward to touch her but the man who had brought me here shook his head.

"She's in a lot a pain. You'll only make it worse." He informed me, coldly. I pulled away and nodded. I could understand that.

"I'm sorry, sister." I whispered as I bowed beside her bed.

"Come with me. You're needed elsewhere." The man mumbled. I turned to him and noticed his appearance for the first time. He was about as tall as I was and his hair shot up into the sky in the shape of a flame. A bandanna covered his forehead and contrasted deeply with his hard, crimson eyes. At his side, there was a sword. I dimly remember him from my house. He had tried to knock me unconscious.

"You were at my house." I muttered. He nodded and began to walk out of the room.

"Come. Now." Was all he said as he walked away. I ran to catch up with him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"None of your concern." He answered. I was beginning to realize he was very blunt and rude. I also realized I didn't like him one bit. I followed him, barely noticing the ogres that surrounded us, running around in a hurry. This man pushed open a door and closed it behind me. It was dark and I groaned.

"The least you could've done is turn on the lights for the introductions." I spoke loudly, listening to my voice echo in the room. A few chuckles escaped the darkness and the lights flashed on. Shuichi smiled at me from his place in front of a large desk.

"Most people would've been frightened." He stated and I glared at him. He acted as if I should have a reason to fear any person in this room, as if he hadn't witnessed me during my attack.

"Yes, well, move Kurama." I frowned at the voice coming from behind Shuichi and my eyes widened when he moved. Standing on the desk was a toddler no more than 2 years old.

"Hello, Aniko. My name is Koenma! I'm Prince of the Spirit World." He announced. I stared at him for a moment. I remember vague mentions of the Prince of the Spirit World by Yukiko and my parents. I never actually thought he existed. Maybe my father hadn't been crazy after all.

"My parents knew you…" I muttered lowly. He nodded and jumped off the desk and walked toward me.

"Yes, they did. Aniko, do you know what you are?" He asked and I frowned, closing my eyes.

"A monster, a beast. I killed my parents and almost killed my sister. That's what I am." I spoke softly, forcing the tears back. Koenma smiled and shook his head.

"No, no, no! You are no such thing! Dear me! I thought your parents had explained this to you!" I shook my head.

"I was 5 when my parents died. I don't remember them ever mentioning anything useful." My voice cracked and he frowned.

"You have no control over this 'urge' of yours do you?" He asked and I shook my head again. He sighed and motioned someone forward.

"Maybe you're right, Kurama. Perhaps you'd better explain it." I turned to face Shuichi and he smiled softly at me.

"Kurama?" I asked and he nodded.

"My name. I am what your father called a demon. As is Hiei." He motioned to the man I had been with before.

"But Shiori…" I began and he chuckled.

"She is my human mother. I have a human name and I have my actually name. Spirit World uses my actual name. Only humans use Shuichi." He explained and I nodded.

_**Makes sense…**_ I thought as he pointed at the screen.

"The monsters that attacked you and your sister were demons as well. Low-level demons. How they got past the barrier is still unknown." He continued and I raised an hand. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes?" He asked and I stuck out my pointer finger.

"So what my dad had been rambling about, the Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai actually exists?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. We are currently in the Reikai. You live in the Ningenkai. Demons reside in the Makai. You are much more informed than I expected." He announced. Hiei scoffed.

"She doesn't believe it." I stared at him. Shuichi chuckled.

"Hiei is a telepath. It comes in handy in the Makai and in interrogations of prisoners." So that was when I decided to avoid Hiei. If he could read my mind, I would not enjoy his company.

"What else did your father tell you?" Shuichi asked, regaining my attention. I pursed my lips as I tried to remember. It had been so long ago. I had felt so responsible for his condition.

"The barriers you mentioned. He said there were holes in them. That they were failing…" Koenma groaned.

"Of course they are! The holes could explain how the demons got into your house. There's a hole." Koenma mumbled to himself as Shuichi stepped forward.

"Aniko, we believe you may be a demon." He explained and I stared at him for a moment.

"You don't have fangs and claws. Neither does Hiei. You guys can't kill mercilessly!" I stated. He chuckled and nodded at Hiei. I turned to face the man and he smirked. Koenma sighed before pushing a button.

**"I don't like this idea."**


	5. Chapter Five

Koenma sighed before pushing a button.

"I don't like this idea." He muttered. I screamed as green plant-like humans fell from the ceiling. Shuichi just smiled.

"These are demon inventions called cultivated humans. Demons grow them as training devices. They are in every way like a human except they have no free will and they don't feel pain." I stared at the moaning figures. Demons invented these? To train? He nodded at Hiei again and I watched as he mercilessly killed everyone of them. He scoffed and wiped the green like sap that made up their blood off of his sword. Shuichi smiled.

"Hiei is a convicted felon of the Spirit World. He had planned to dominate the human race with an artifact by the name of the Shadow Sword. I too am a felon. I was with him during the heist and stole an artifact called the Forlorn Hope. I could like him easily kill the humans you saw before you." He explained. I frowned.

"You'll kill demons. You'll kill this things. Have you ever killed an actual human?" I asked. He frowned and shook his head.

"I haven't and neither has Hiei."

"And they can't! It's against the law for any demon to take human life! They would have to be punished severely." Koenma interjected as I turned to him.

"Well I have, my own parents. I took their lives without any remorse and almost took my sister's. I killed those demons in my house. I am not like you! I am not some…demon! I am a monster! Why won't you people understand that?!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. They could never know the pain I felt every time I looked at my sister's scars. The regret I felt because I knew I was the one that caused them. I was suddenly embraced in someone's arms and the smell of roses overwhelmed me.

"You are not a monster. You are just wary of your powers and because you lock them away, they build up until you become angry enough for them to take control. You weren't taught control. You weren't trained. It's not your fault, Aniko…" His voice whispered into my ear. I clutched his jacket in my fists and sobbed openly.

"Let us help you. Give us a chance to show you how to control this power you possess. Please…let me help you." He begged quietly and I nodded. Somehow I believed he would.

And as we stood there, something passed between us, something we didn't know the name of, nor care for.

* * *

As I held her, I felt something swell in my chest. It was fear. If I let her go, would someone hurt her? Would I hurt her? If I released her now, would she hate me? Would I hate her? I tightened my grip as Koenma smiled.

"Well then I guess it's settled!" He announced as Hiei gave a slight groan of frustration.

"Aniko, you're to become a member of Team Urameshi!" The thought of her being in the situations I had been in caused anger to swell in place of the fear. She would be harmed. Killed, even. I could not put her life on the line like that.

"Koenma, sir, the team?" I asked, worry etching every word. He nodded at me as I felt Aniko pull away.

"What is this Team?" She asked in an interested tone.

"The Spirit Detective team I've created! Kurama and Hiei are both members!" Koenma was enticing her. I wanted to rip out his vocal cords.

_**She will be in danger! Stop this! I demand you end this conversation at once!** _

This time I fully agreed with Youko.

"She's not ready for the team yet." I spoke out and she turned to me.

"Why not?" She asked insulted. I frowned.

"You have no control. We can not watch ourselves and you at the same time. We could get injured. You could get injured. The mission could possibly be ruined." I stopped when I saw how much I had hurt her feelings. She stepped away from me.

"Teach me my control then! Then there will be no reason why I can't join this Team Urameshi of yours." Her voice left no room for argument. I could see why none of her schoolmates argued with her, she looked frightening with her flashing eyes and hostile posture.

"Very well. You may join the team once both Hiei and myself are satisfied with your control." I agreed. She nodded her head before stomping past me.

"I'm going to go check on Yuki. I'll be there if you need me." She informed the room before disappearing. I sighed.

"Why did you drag me into this?" Hiei asked in anger.

"I need you to assist me, my friend. I fear I may take mercy on her in training. You won't." He nodded.

"I don't like the woman." I smirked.

**"You don't have to like her Hiei. Just tolerate her."**

* * *

The doctors and nurses refused to speak to me about Yuki's condition and I growled in frustration. The sound reverberated through my chest and echoed softly in the room. The nurse looked up in fear and scurried out. I sighed as I sat down roughly in the recliner that was in the room. Sitting in this room reminded me of my attacks. Even as I sat there, the starch white room was soon covered in blood and I could see myself ripping at someone's body. The monster looked up at me and smirked before lunging at me. I screamed as I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Aniko?" His voice was concerned. I pushed him away and stood quickly, checking on Yuki to distract myself from my nightmare.

"Do you wish to speak about it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't wish to speak about it. How can you stand to be in the same room as me?" I asked. He chuckled and came up behind me.

**"For the same reason your sister does. I care for you."**


	6. Chapter Six

"For the same reason your sister does. I care for you." He admitted and I froze.

"Well, don't." I hissed as I turned to face him.

"You saw what I did! I went after my own sister! How do you know I won't kill you?" He chuckled again.

"I know." He spoke mysteriously as if he knew something I didn't about myself. I turned back to my sister and gingerly brushed her hair away from her face.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault." I chuckled faintly.

"Wasn't it?" I asked, miserable. He was silent for a moment before he grabbed my hand.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." He spoke softly as he led me out of the room. The giddy school girl in me was screaming in excitement. I was walking hand in hand with the school heart throb to some secret location and he cared about me. Yet, I didn't feel anything from it. I was numb from everything. I barely noticed my surroundings as he pulled me into a room. I froze when I caught sight of all the roses and he smiled.

"This is **my** garden." He whispered in my ear before disappearing among the foliage. I took slow steps forward, taking it all in. It was beautiful. I saw that there were not only roses but lilies, daisies, lotuses, tulips, alyssums, forget-me-nots, and so many others I could barely name them all. I gingerly touched the plants, fearing they would wither at my touch. A orchid appeared in front of my face as he smiled at me.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." He uttered softly. His emerald eyes sparkled in mischief. I wanted to believe him. I did but I had seen my ugly side and I would probably never see myself as a beauty. He frowned when I did not take the flower and he looked thoughtful for a moment before waved his hand in front of the flower, changing it completely. I stared in shock at the plant and he smiled.

"This is my gift. I'm a fox demon with control over plants." He explained as the orchid changed into a lily. He changed it multiple times before resting upon a rose.

"You may not see yourself as you are but I want to show what you look like to me. This rose is perfect example. The beauty and color is exquisite but there is some danger. If handled wrong, you become pricked by the many sharp thorns it possesses. However if handled gently with care, you can admire the beauty without getting hurt." His voice was soft and sensual as I took the rose in my hands. Somewhere in my head I knew I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be getting this close to him but right here and now, I didn't care. He understood me.

"You are beautiful, Aniko. You just have a lot of thorns." I giggled. He only thought of my monster as a _thorn_. He smiled softly again before brushing my hair away from my face. Suddenly my heart raced. Heat rushed to my cheek as I looked at my feet. He chuckled at my embarrassment.

"I believe this is the first time I've seen you blush." He mentioned and I pulled away.

"Please don't do this to me." I begged softly.

"Do what?" He ask innocently. He tilted his head to the side as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Don't fake like you actually **care** for _me_." He looked at me with worry.

"Why do you think I'm being dishonest?" He questioned. I smirked.

"You have never paid attention to me before now. I've been in 3 of your classes for two years now and you've never passed a single glance my way." Even if I had passed more than a few in his direction. He chuckled as if this were a joking matter.

"You're not as perceptive as you come off." He muttered lowly. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"What does my perception have to do with _anything_?" I asked, clearly confused. He chuckled again. A slight pang erupted in my chest as he leaned closer, the distance between us lessening. My eye were wide as he came ever so close to pressing his lips to mine before someone clearing their throat interrupted us.

"Should I come back later?" I turned to our intruder in shock. I had never seen him before in my life. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkled with mischief as he grinned goofily at me.

"Damn, Kuwabara wasn't lying. You're pretty hot." He said unabashed by his comment as he walked up to us.

"Name's Urameshi. Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective extraordinaire." He announced with pride. Shuichi/Kurama chuckled from beside me.

"This is the leader of our team. Thus the name Team Urameshi." I nodded, already inferring as much.

* * *

According to Koenma, Kurama shouldn't get so close to his crush. I felt sorry for the man. Seriously to finally find someone more ashamed and afraid of her friend's acceptance of her than himself had to be hard and then not being able to get close to her. To ease her pain. To ease your own pain. Man, it sucked big time. I really did feel sorry for him. And she was pretty hot. I could see why he liked her.

"I'm Aniko…" She muttered softly. She was small too. No bigger than Hiei. Speaking of Hiei, where was the bastard? I owe him a punch for telling Keiko I thought of other girls around her. I looked around and my eyes locked onto Aniko's nervous figure.

"You alright? You seem mighty jumpy." I asked. She nodded as Kurama brushed her hair away from her face. I could see the tears she was holding back. Something had spooked her. I looked around again and only saw the damn plants Kurama spends so much of his time with. But something in here was spookin' her real bad. I looked around some more before my eyes rested on a figure of woman. Kurama must have noticed her as well because he was standing protectively in front of Aniko.

"Who are you?" I shouted as the figure came closer and I saw she was almost see-through. She was a ghost. A hot ghost but a ghost.

"Aniko…why are you here?" It asked, it's voice echoing slightly. Aniko gasped and clutched to Kurama in fright.

"Mama…" She whispered as tears poured down her face and my eyes widened.

"That's your mom?" I asked as Kurama nodded.

"**Yes, that's her mother**."


	7. Chapter Seven

Hello! **Darkdemon** here! Just wanted to say thank you for all the support! It's greatly appreciated. I also wanted to clear some things up.

One: The mother that was mentioned in the last chapter is the human mother Aniko has. Yukiko's birth mother.

Second: The beginning of this chapter is told from Yusuke's Point of View.

Third: The ghost in the story is Aniko's human mother. She's going to very mean so be prepared.

Fourth: Remember how Shiori said she knew Hiro, Aniko's father? Well that comes back to play kinda in this chapter.

Lastly: Reviews are greatly appreciated!

So without further adieu,

**Chapter Seven: Ghostly Memories; Addiction**

* * *

Kurama nodded.

"Yes, that's her mother." I turned back to the figure in shock.

"Then what the hell is she doing here?" I questioned.

"Why did you come here, Aniko?" The voice hissed as the ghost floated closer to us. I aimed my Spirit Gun at her in reflex.

"Not another step, slither, whatever the hell you do! What the hell do you want?"I yelled as the ghost turned to me.

"My daughter is a demon. Did she tell you? She killed me all because I didn't want her to play with Shiori's son…Did she tell you his name? It was…"

"Shuichi…" Aniko whispered in unison with her mother as Kurama's eyes widened.

* * *

I could feel him tense in front of me. My mother turned her attention from Yusuke back to me.

"Why did you come back, Ani?" She asked, again.

"Who are these boys? Are they your _friends_? Do they know you're a _monster_?" My mother's voice continued to envelop me as she came ever closer.

"Mama, please…" I begged softly, afraid she would tell them the truth.

"Did you tell them how you massacred your classmates because they made fun of your ears? How they called you a _freak_?" Yusuke turned to me with wide eyes as I pulled away from their figures.

"Mama, please stop…no more…" I sobbed as tears poured down my face.

"Did you ever play with him, Aniko? Did you ever get to see him again? Did you ever tell him how much you _liked _him? Or were you afraid? Afraid he'd see you for the monster that you were?" My mother taunted me over and over. Kurama no longer stood in front of me as I hedged into the plants hoping they would hide me. They withdrew from me, leaving me alone.

"Did you kill your father too, Aniko? What about Yukiko? Were we not good enough for you?"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" I screamed as she cackled softly.

"Wasn't that what I screamed when you attacked me, Aniko? Didn't I beg you to stop?" She asked and I sank to my knees as the memories enveloped me.

* * *

I watched her fall to her knees, holding her head as tears poured down her face. I couldn't remember ever knowing her. I couldn't remember anything about her before high school. I needed to know. I needed to remember.

"I am Shuichi." I stepped forward, distracting the spirit. She turned to me with wide eyes.

"You are Shuichi? You are her obsession?" She asked and I nodded. She smirked as she approached me and I waved my hand to Yusuke, warning him to stand down. She placed her head on my cheek and I froze as memories soared in front of my eyes. Youko took them in with unimaginable detail and I watched Aniko as a child. I was there. Too busy to notice the shy girl who always wore a hat. She was as pretty then as she was now. I noted. I then saw how the children viciously teased her. How they pushed her and made her _cry_. How they ripped away her hat to reveal twitching wolf ears. How they pulled at them. Cut them with stones. The pain became unbearable as I watched the torture they had put her through. Soon she must've grown angry because I could see the claws and fangs that signaled an attack. I saw as she murdered the children, covering herself in their blood. I remembered that day. The news blamed a wild animal. I had never thought… Suddenly the memory was snatched away from me and I could see Aniko sobbing in front of me. Her mother's spirit smirked when she saw the recognition in my eyes and turned her attention back to her daughter.

"He will run from you…they will all run from you. You will be alone. Just like you _deserve_." With that, the spirit disappeared and Yusuke snorted from behind.

"Stupid ghost. I'm gonna go talk to Binky breath about this." He said before leaving me and Aniko alone again. I bent down beside her and she pushed me away.

"No! You saw what I did! She's right…" She stopped when I hugged her again, pulling her close to my body.

"No. You were threatened. I see that now. You're not a monster. You are wounded. Scarred in so many ways that are not clearly visible." She continued to sob until I felt her knees buckle from underneath her.

_**That woman wasn't at peace. She resents her own daughter. Her scars indeed run deep.**_

I lifted Aniko into my arms and carried her out of the garden.

I felt him sweep me off of my feet literally and buried my face into his chest. I was beginning to become addicted to his scent. Somewhere inside my chest, this knowledge hurt me deeply. I wasn't becoming addicted to his scent. I was becoming addicted to _him. _I needed him to **know** _me_. I needed him to **care** for _me_. I needed him to **remember** _me_. I needed him to **love** _me. _I can't remember the last time I needed something this much. Was I being **selfish**? To want _him_ to be with just _me_? To want to keep him to myself? I realized I was. I realized I didn't deserve this perfect being of beauty and honor. I knew that one day I would lose him and I would end up broken with no one to turn to. I felt soft fabric beneath my body and I slowly sank into a mattress. He was brushing my hair away from my face and smiling at me as if I was the only one he saw. For the moment I was. But in a crowded classroom, there were plenty of others to look at, to be friends with, to enjoy, to love. I slowly sank into darkness, wallowing in my own self pity.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hello! And welcome to another installment of Scarred Rose! Wow! I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on this story and I have to admit,

I'm rather shocked. I didn't think it was **that** good myself but the readers disagree. So in light of Scarred Rose's success as it was a request from

one of my friends. I 've posted a poll for my readers to determine the next story's main hero! He shall be partnered with a New OC! So be sure to

vote for your favorite bishounen! And thanks again for all the support!

And now, **Chapter Eight: School Days; Collapse!**

With love,

**Darkdemon125**

**AKA: Nick**

_

* * *

_

**Aniko's Last Line from the Previous Chapter:**

_I slowly sank into darkness, wallowing in my own self pity._

* * *

She was quiet the entire walk. When I laid her in her bed, she just stared at me like I was going to leave her tomorrow. I had taken a vow then to make her feel as wanted as she was by me. I was going to ease her pain, her sorrow. I was going to make her see just how much I truly loved her. I waited until she fell asleep before leaving the room. Hiei glared at me as I walked down the hall.

"She's too unstable to be here with them." He stated as I frowned.

"She won't hurt them. She's just tired Hiei. I'll be by tomorrow to pick her up to take her to school. Watch her for me?" He scoffed at me but he agreed. He knew why I needed to keep her safe. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I would blame myself, hold myself responsible and do something irrational. My mother was asleep when I returned home that night. I looked at the clock and almost gasped. It had only been 4 hours since I walked through that door at my mother's demand. I frowned and headed to my room, overwhelmed with exhaustion for some unknown reason.

* * *

I remember being awaken by a slight shaking and sunlight streaming onto my face. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them come into focus. I saw a blur of red and I froze. He was standing over me with another one of his dazzling smiles.

"Good morning. I came to wake you for school." He spoke softly. I nodded my head. Somehow I was thankful for his thoughtfulness. He didn't realize how greatly this one action affected me. I tried so hard to be _normal_. Normality meant going to school. Normality meant putting on a smile even when I felt like killing everyone around me. Normality was what I craved. I quickly dressed and met him outside of my room. He led me down the hall and I finally took notice of all of the ogres bustling around. It looked like Wall Street, I noted. I remembered having to watch a movie about American economic policies in Economics. How long had it been? How long had it been since I killed those demons?

"Shuichi?" My voice trembled slightly and he turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"How long has it been since…"

"Only one night." He interrupted me to keep me from having to admit to what I had done. I smiled as we cleared the Spirit World entrance and appeared in the park across the street from the school. Here I could act normal. Here I didn't have any reminders of what I was or what I had done. Here I was free. He seemed to notice my uplifted mood because he walked faster to keep me from skipping.

* * *

When we came into view of the school, she was happier. She was the Aniko I had fallen for. This is the Aniko everyone knows. She led such a perfect double life. I had to speed up my walk just to keep up with her. She separated herself from me at the school gates, waving and smiling as she met up with some of her friends. I let it slide. She needed this. I knew that. She needed this stability to keep herself from going crazy. Now I knew why she never missed a day of school. Now that I was alone, I noticed the quiet in my head. Youko had been awfully quiet since our encounter with Aniko's mother and I basked in the silence. It allowed me to think to myself without him interrupting my thought processes like he so often did. The bell rang and I walked into my first period, taking my seat behind the cheerful girl. As the teacher droned on, I stared at Aniko's curls with interest. She had quickly brushed through them this morning, slight tangles still existed here and there. She had wore them in pig tails as well, allowing me a view of the back of her neck. I could see why Youko hated the school uniform. It was quite unattractive and hid most of her pale flesh. Except her legs. I shook myself mentally. I had been listening to Youko for too long. In the middle of class, she turned to face me with a smile on her face. The teacher ignored us, after all we were the best in the class.

"So Shuichi, tell me. When did your fan girls decide that walking together to school is a date?" Her voice joked quietly, careful not to disturb the students around us. I smiled back and leaned forward.

"Since you didn't tell them about visiting my garden." I heard several startled gasps from around us as Aniko giggled softly.

**_I'd like to dig up her garden and plant my seeds sometime..._ **

And the silence was broken. I should've known it wouldn't have lasted long. I sighed and quieted him. Aniko watched me when interest before turning back around, leaving me to chastise my alter ego.

**_What? I would!_**

He argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up." I whispered more to myself than anyone else and Aniko giggled in front of me.

**_Great! Now she thinks you're crazy!_**

_She thinks we're crazy. _I amended and he huffed out a abit of air before going silent again.

**This was going to be a long day**.

* * *

Shuichi kept close to me most of the day. I know because everywhere I turned he was there and unfortunately so was that group of girls that made up his fan club. I personally didn't see why they made such a big fuss this morning. We just walked to school together. I mean it's not like we held hands and called each other pet names like they had accused. I cringed at the memory of all the pet names they had come up with for him. Pookie-bear, snuggle-wuggle, honey buns, snoogy-woogy, and the list just went on and on. I was relieved when the bell rang for first period. I thought about telling him about the pet names and the shrines that had built for him but decided against it. I mean they would know I told him and I certainly did not want crazed fan girls following me home every night.

"Aniko!" I turned at my name and smiled at my friends.

"Yes?" I questioned wondering why they were looking so frightened.

**"It's Shuichi! He's collapsed!"**


	9. Chapter Nine

Hello!

I'm so happy about all the positive responses I'm getting! It just makes me feel all giddy inside. Just so you know, I have finals coming up so

updating may get slower. I apologize before hand and I'll do it again afterwards! I just don't want my loyal readers to think I'm abandoning them,

cuz I'm not. And remember to vote for your favorite Bishounen to decide who the main character of my next story will be!

And onto, **Chapter Nine: Passion; Reality Check**

With Love,

**Darkdemon**

* * *

"It's Shuichi! He's collapsed!" My body froze.

"What?" I asked.

"Shuichi! He collapsed! They sent him to the nurse's office! He wanted to see you!" I was gone before they had even finished their sentence. I pushed past the bustling and noisy students that stood in my way as I ran down the hall, fear gripping my innards. I had never heard of him being ill before. He was a demon! Demons didn't get sick, at least I don't think they do. The nurse looked up in surprise when I burst through the door, my breathing heavy and laborious.

"Miss Kurosaki? How did you…" I cut her off with a swipe of my hand.

"Where's Shuichi?" I asked quickly. She smiled and sighed before leading me into the back room where he laid on a cot with his eyes closed.

"He's fine. I just think he fainted from either lack of food this morning or exhaustion. I'm not really sure which." She explained before leaving me alone in the room with him. I approached his peaceful figure slowly. His eyes fluttered open and he turned to me with a smile. He sat up and I tackled him.

"You're ok!" He tensed beneath my embrace and I pulled away with a smile on my face. He smiled at me and brushed my hair away from my face.

"I didn't faint, Aniko." He assured me. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked in surprised. He swept his thumb across my cheek as a soft smile danced on his lips.

"I faked it so I could get you alone." His words echoed slightly in my head.

"Why?" I questioned. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine softly. I felt electricity surge through my body, locking me in place before it became a fire so hot the only way to quench it was to pull him closer.

"To do that." He whispered as he pulled away.

* * *

I was distracted in every class she wasn't in. In fact the afternoon was unbearable because I didn't even see her in the hallway.

"Did you see Kurosaki walk to school with Minamino?"

"Yea! Do you think they're dating?"

"I wouldn't doubt it! They're the top of the classes!" This conversation earned me a few looks of questioning and jealously. I sighed as I made my way up the stairs. If this rumor continued anymore, I'll have a riot on my hands. Of course if the rumor were true I wouldn't mind as much. I sighed again.

_**You could do something to get her alone you know.**_

Youko muttered and I froze. That was it. I waited until I was near a throe of people including her friends and _'fainted'_. They rushed me to the nurse's office where she put me in the back room and I requested to see Aniko. She smiled and walked out. I waited several moments taking in my triumph until I heard two sets of footsteps walk into the room. The nurse spoke some to Aniko before leaving us alone. I opened my eyes and smiled. There she was. The beautiful, lithe, graceful, intelligent, witty, and scarred girl I had fallen for. I took in her worried expression before she shocked me by launching herself at me, wrapping me in a warm embrace.

"You are ok!" She exclaimed as she pulled away and I brushed a few tendrils of hair away from her face.

"I didn't faint, Aniko." I informed her as her eyes widened.

"What?" The shock was etched into this one word. I stroked her silky smooth skin as she looked at me shocked.

"I faked it so I could get you alone." I said softly as she grew even more confused.

"Why?" She asked.

I leaned in wanting to feel the touch of her lips on mine. When our lips met, electricity flooded my senses and I felt an intense heat pass between us. I became overwhelmed with her scent and taste and I had to force myself to pull away. I hadn't expected that sort of reaction.

"To do that." I whispered to answer her earlier question. She was quiet before she pressed her lips back to mine and pushed me back onto my pillow.

* * *

I stared at him for a moment in silence before growing bolder than I had ever thought I was capable of and kissed him. I pushed him back down onto his pillow and I felt his hands snake around my waist, pulling me on top of him. I ran my fingers through his fiery locks, pulling his lips in deeper. Somehow this seemed…right. I had always imagined something similar to this but never as heated. I barely heard the knock at the door until the nurse gasped. I ripped away from Shuichi in shock and blushed crimson as the elderly nurse chuckled lightly at us.

"No worries, darling. I figured this was what you two were doing. The science club is out here, looking for you Mr. Minamino." I heard him sigh behind me and he nodded his head as he sat up. He nuzzled his face into the base of my neck from behind and lightly kissed my ear with affection.

"I am needed elsewhere it appears." He whispered and I nodded. He chuckled as he turned me to face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry etching his words. I quickly shook my head and smiled at him.

"Nothing. I think I'm missing Literature." I muttered softly. He frowned before tilting my face up and his emerald eyes locked with mine.

"Something is wrong. Tell me." He kissed me lightly and I shook my head before climbing to my feet.

"It's nothing. I swear! I'll see you later, OK?" I asked and he nodded as I ran out of the room. He mustn't know how I felt. He mustn't get close to me like this.

**He mustn't love me.**

* * *

_Something was wrong._ I pondered it as I heard the club discuss the induction ceremony and I sighed once it ended. Now I could find Aniko and find out what was bothering her. As I prowled the school building, I listened to Youko's joyful singing and muttering.

**_Kiss the girl. You know you wanna kakakakiss that girl! Sing with me, human! Sha lalala don't be scared, you'd better be prepared with a condom before you kiss her again!_**

I choked and stumbled at his comments before making my way to the roof, where I knew she'd be. It was the only place she could be. I had searched everywhere else. I opened the door and I frowned when I saw the roof was empty.

**She was gone.**


	10. Chapter Ten

Hello! **Darkdemon** here!

I would just like to apologize for the slowness. As I explained in my last chapter, I'm taking finals, so I'm studying very hard. (Kinda.)

So to make up for it, I've decided to put out two chapters! Just in case I don't get to updating later on this week.

So for now, I bid adieu to you and introduce

**Chapter Ten: Torture; Questions**

With love,

**Darkdemon**

* * *

She was gone. Now I knew something was definitely wrong. I had never known her to leave school before. It was her dream world. I looked around and frowned when I saw Hiei appear in front of me.

"She's attacking the cultivated humans that were left in Maze Castle." His information shocked me.

"How did she…"

"She used the hole in the her house." He cut me off, agitated he had go and find her before she hurt someone. I stared at him before he grunted and turned away.

"She doesn't want to see you." He stated coldly before disappearing.

* * *

I ran. My emotions overwhelmed me and one latched on. _Jealousy, rage, hatred._ What did he have to sacrifice to _love_ me? What he have to sacrifice to live in his perfect little life?

He has his mother.

_I don't._

He has control.

_I don't._

He has friends who know about him and accept him.

_I don't._

He has the ability to use his powers for good.

_I don't._

He hasn't killed humans.

_I have._

My own sister was attacked because I couldn't even protect her or sense the demons coming. I ripped through the 'cultivated humans' Shuichi had mentioned and I began to feel better. Soon I collapsed to my knees, breathing heavily as my claws retracted with my fangs. I stared at my hands covered the green sap these 'cultivated' humans claimed as blood and smiled. If I took out my anger this way, I wouldn't hurt anyone else. I could gain control of my temper. I had discovered this all on my own, too. All in all, I felt very proud of myself. Until my thoughts turned to Shuichi. I had left him at school in the human world, alone. Of course he could handle himself, I noted with disdain. The sudden sound of cracking knuckles caused me to look up as my eyes widened. I hadn't seen them before when I had been training. I was weakened and that was what they had been waiting for I suppose. Their bodies were slightly deformed and they had teeth hanging outside their mouths. They all drooled and grinned wickedly at me. I realized I couldn't defend myself and knew they had realized it as well. They began to close in on me and my heart beat rapidly against my chest. I was suddenly thrown back into the chest of one of them as they all guffawed at my terror. My screams were lodged in my throat and I felt my body grow rigid. I knew I should try and run. I knew I should kick and scream. I knew all of this yet I couldn't get my body to respond. I felt the searing pain as they cut open my skin, allowing my precious blood to flow into their hands. They seemed to take pleasure in this torturous act, as I had with the demons before.

_Was this what I would become if I didn't gain control? _

_Was this what I wanted to be?_

The coppery scent of my own blood entered my nostrils and I felt the scream burst from my lips. The sound reverberated in the air around me and the laughing just grew more intense at it. As if my screaming brought more pleasure than my blood. My vision began to blur as the pain increased.

**I felt darkness beginning to overwhelm me.**

* * *

I felt ill. As if all the blood in my body was being drained from me, yet I had no wounds. When Hiei had disappeared, I thought he was going back to keep an eye on Aniko. I found how wrong I was when I got an emergency call from Koenma.

"She's being attacked by demons! She's too weak to fight them off on her own!" My heart stopped as soon as I heard these words.

_**My Aniko was in danger? My Aniko was being attacked? No one was saving her?**_

Where was Yusuke?

Kuwabara?

Hiei?

_Me_? I knew where I was. Stuck in this blasted human institution called _school_.

Where were the others?

Where were they when the one I loved needed their help?

Was she not good enough for them? I left the school as fast as I could get away with and found Hiei lounging in a tree without a single care in _this_ world.

"She's being attacked!" I yelled in between breaths at the fire demon as he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Who? That woman?" He asked and I glared at him.

"She may be _some_ woman to you, Hiei! But she's not to me!" He rolled his eyes before jumping to my side.

"Stupid fox. She is safe." He muttered before walking ahead of me into a clump of trees where we knew a portal would be. We landed gracefully in the deserted Maze Castle and were shocked to see the bodies of not only cultivated humans but also boar demons strewn across the ground. The boar demons' bodies had not been ripped apart as all of Aniko's other victims had. Something about these bodies was different. Their murder had been _cleaner_. I searched for her among the carnage and froze when I saw her blood drenched body. She stood breathing heavily and turned to face us with crimson eyes. I barely acknowledge the ears and tail that protruded from her body. Her body was wrapped in a silver mist like aura that mixed with mine, draining me. I had never seen anything like it. Once she recognized us, her eyes slowly faded back to their original color and she fell to her knees. I was by her side in moment and I saw the wounds the demons had inflicted upon her once flawless body. Some of them would leave scars. She looked up at me and smiled a soft smile, acknowledging my presence and her safety. I lifted her into my arms carefully and Hiei looked toward the ground, guilt written all over his stance.

"She was fine when I left her." He muttered lowly and I frowned.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" I asked, though I already knew his answer. Why should he have stayed? Why was she important to him?

"Koenma said to leave her be. So I left." He explained and I stared at him.

"You _tried_ to stay?" I was shocked. He had said he didn't like her.

"Of course, I did. The woman is clearly important to you. If something were to happen to her, you would cease being of use to us. I don't think I could stand the idiots without you." He muttered as if it were a secret. I smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, my friend." He rolled his eyes again. He scoffed and walked away from me, kicking at the heads of the deceased demons.

**"She's still very _proficient_."**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hello! Darkdemon here!

Just like I promised, here is the second chapter just in case I don't update soon. I apologize again.

So here is **Chapter Eleven: Acceptance; Sisterly Love**

With love,

**Darkdemon**

**

* * *

**

Hiei's Last Sentence from Chapter Ten:

**"She's still very proficient." He mentioned.**

* * *

I felt the pull of consciousness bringing me back from the abyss as I slowly became aware of my surroundings again. Bright fluorescent lights filtered into my eyelids and I winced at the pain they brought to my eyes. My arms felt like lead and itched from the hospital sheets. My legs were wrapped up tightly as was the rest of my body. I felt an IV in each of my arms. A breathing tube was hooked into my nostrils and I wanted to rip it all away. I hated the hospital with a passion. But as I went to move my arm, I let out a whimper of pain and left it be. The sound of the door opening and closing caused my attention to divert from my battered body to him. He smiled softly when he saw I was awake and he walked over to my bed quickly. He replaced the roses I hadn't seen with new ones and continued to smile at me. I frowned. Shouldn't he be angry with me? I left him! I left him worrying about where I was!

"Shuichi…" My voice cracked from not being used and he turned to me, his smile fading.

"You were very reckless." He said as he turned away from me again. His words seemed cold. Was this his anger?

"You'll have to stay here until your wounds heal." He began to walk out of the room as tears filled my eyes.

Why was I crying?

Why did his distance from me hurt?

Did he see what I was? I thought he had accepted that in me. I thought we were the same. The door closed behind his form and it caused a realization to hit me square in the chest. We were never going to be the same. He was never going to accept what I was. We were just too different. The only one who would ever love and accept me for me was my sister. I needed to see her. Against the pain, I ripped out the IVs and tore away the breathing tube from my nose. I stood and my body screamed out in agony but I didn't listen. I needed my sister. The heart monitor went dead as I ripped away the sensors and walked toward the door. I could hear the sounds on the other side and knew a whole team of nurses and doctors were headed toward my room. I needed to disappear.

"What happened? She was fine a minute ago!" Shuichi's voice cut all the others out.

"We don't know! Her monitor just flat-lined!" A nurse answered him.

"Find out! If anything happens to her…" I didn't hear the rest before I was out into the hallway, heading toward my sister's room as fast as I could. Yukiko was awake and sitting up when I slammed into her room and she cried out in surprise.

"Aniko!" Her voice calmed me as tears poured down my face.

"Yuki…."She smiled and motioned me forward as I hugged her.

"It's alright, baby sister. I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Yuki!" I cried as she giggled.

"This wasn't your fault, Ani. I promise."

"No! It is! I thought he was different! I thought he'd accept me…" I sobbed and Yukiko tilted her head to the side.

"He? He who?" She asked in confusion.

"Aniko." She looked up in surprise as Shuichi's voice entered the room. My body locked up in response to his presence.

"Shuichi? What are…."

"Aniko, you're injured!" He interjected cutting Yuki off.

"So?! Just leave me alone, human!" I screamed as I pulled myself closer to my sister. Yukiko looked between us in confusion.

"Human? Ani, what are…"

"Leave you alone? I left you alone for 5 minutes and you ended up in intensive care!" He argued, yet again cutting my sister off.

"Oh so now you care? I was being reckless remember? It's what I'm good at!" He pulled me up and turned me to face him with ease.

"You were! Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"So you could find me faster?! No!" He gently shook me until he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I was worried about you. I was out of my mind in fright when I realized you were gone. Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?" He asked as I cried into his chest.

"I just wanted to gain some control…" I muttered. He chuckled.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. It's just the thought of you…being injured…I couldn't…" He pulled me tighter.

"I need you." He muttered into my ear as I sobbed.

"Why?" I asked. He chuckled again.

**"Why?" He reflected.**

* * *

The moment I heard her heart monitor go flat my body worked in fear. What if she wouldn't wake up? Why wouldn't she wake up? What was the last thing I said to her?

**_You'll have to stay here until your wounds heal. You idiot. Why didn't you tell how worried you were? How her batter body had caused fear to course through your entire being?_**

Youko's words echoed in my ear.

Why hadn't I?

Why was I so angry with her?

Was it because she had left without telling me where she went?

Was it she had gone to the Demon World without any protection at all?

Was it because she had left period?

Why _was_ I so angry with her?

"She's gone!" I froze. She had left without telling me. _Again._ Where would she go? Then the answer came to me all too quickly.

_**Yukiko.**_

I pushed past the doctors and the nurses who were baffled at her disappearance and raced toward the elevator. Yukiko's room was 6 floors up. How soon could I get there? Would I get there before her?

_**Don't count on it, Shuichi. She is fast.**_

I growled at Youko and he quieted, fearing my wrath. I had never been one for impatience yet when it came to her I lost all of my composure. I was quick-tempered, impatient, and merciful.

What was going to happen when she was on the team and I was always going to be distracted by her?

Who would get hurt because of my carelessness?

Who would die? So many questions and yet I had no answers. I found her clinging to her sister's form, tears pouring down her face and my anger swelled up again.

"Aniko." My voice was hard and unlike me. Why was I being hard on her?

"Shuichi, what are…"

"Aniko, you're injured!" I chastised, cutting her sister off.

"So?! Just leave me alone, human!"

Human? Who was she to call us human?!

"Leave you alone?! I left you alone for five minutes and you ended up in intensive care!" I yelled, my patience gone. Did she not realize how worried I was?

"Oh so now you care?! I was being reckless remember?! It's what I'm good at!" My words cut me. I hadn't meant to tell her that. Yet when I had seen her lying in that bed I felt…helpless and angry and I took it out on her. I hadn't meant to. It just slipped. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"You were! Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" I asked, needing to know the answer.

"Why? So you could find me faster?! No!" Her tears burned my soul and I pulled her into an embrace. Painful stabs of guilt riddled my heart as I heard and felt her sobs.

"I was worried about you. I was out of my mind in fright when I realized you were gone. Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I just wanted to gain some control…" Her answer caused the guilt to build up until it burst forward in my speech, lining every word with apology.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. It's just the thought of you…being injured…I couldn't…" I couldn't bear to see it. I couldn't bear to see one scratch on her heavenly body. It was too much for me. I had gotten too close to her to lose her now.

"I need you." I admitted softly and her question caused me to chuckle at the absurdity.

"Why?" Why did I need her?

Why did I need air to breathe?

Why did I need food and water?

To survive. I needed her to survive. A life without her would've been painful, empty, unfulfilling.

**"Why?" I mused quietly, as if she already knew the answer.**

* * *

I watched them with interest. It was unusual for my sister to cry. She wasn't an emotional person _at all_. It was even more unusual for my sister to get so emotional over a boy. She had never been one of those types of girls. Yes she had friends but they, to her, were superficial. Not worth keeping. She was afraid of their acceptance of her and her 'demon'. But this one boy, he had caused my sister to cry and pour her heart out about this 'demon' she possessed. His acceptance must be deeper than a crush. She must need him.

_Why?_

What made Shuichi Minamino so important to my sister?

**Why was he so different from all the other boys I had tried to hook her up with?**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hello!** Darkdemon** here!

Phew! I survived my finals will all A's! YAY!!! Well b/c of my talent and success, and my friend's jealousy, he demanded I write another story,

update History Repeats, and Scarred Rose, and write a brand new fanisode!!! Ugh!!! But I was happy to do it! One: I got chocolate cake out of it,

Two: I love to write!, and finally: **BECAUSE I PASSED MY FINALS**!!! Well he decided upon the main hero of the new story and it shall be Hiei! But

the poll is still up to determine another story's main hero! So remember to vote and read _**Provoked** **Affections**_!

Well without further delay, I present** Chapter Twelve: Importance and Trust; Secrets Among Families**

_With love,_

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

**

* * *

**

**Why? What made Shuichi Minamino so important to my sister? Why was he so different from all the other boys I had tried to hook her up with?**

"Aniko?" My voice sounded curious as she turned to face me, her face ravaged by her earlier tears.

"What did you mean by human?" I asked. I was very confused from their fight. I was still not fully aware of my surroundings either. The medication the doctors had given me for the pain was taking me for a loop. Aniko smiled at me, her tears gone. She gave me her trademark goofy grin and waved it off.

"Oh nothing, Yuki!" She was blowing me off. But why? She had told me everything. I was her confidante. I was the only one she had. There were no secrets between us, were there? Shuichi frowned and pushed her forward as if commanding her to tell me of the secret they shared behind my back. It felt weird.

"What?" She turned to him.

"Tell her." Was all he said before he left us alone again and Aniko looked at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. Something was wrong.

"What is it, baby sister?" I asked, though I feared her answer.

"Yuki, I killed mother and father. I was the one who attacked you. I was the one who lured those awful monsters into our home."

"But why?" I asked, shock rocketing through my body.

"I am a demon."

* * *

Her shout was heard throughout the building.

_**I should've assumed as much**,_

I thought. My job was never easy when it came to new people. I rubbed my pounding temple and turned to George in aggravation, taking it out on him.

"Ogre, go get me that girl! Right now!" I ordered. He nodded his head. He had always obeyed me, yet he knew when to deny me. I trusted him with my life. He was loyal. He taught me lessons I probably never would've learned on my own. I respected him, a lot more than I ever let show. I sighed as I leaned back in my ultra-comfy chair and awaited his return with his charge.

"Hey, what's the big deal? Let me go, you over-grown blue baboon!" Aniko yelled as she was pulled into the office by George. He sported various bumps and bruises her attacks and Aniko crossed her arms across her chest.

"What's the meaning of this? I was talking to my sister, you little brat!" Her voice showed her irritation. Apparently when angered, she acted just like Yusuke.

**_Joy_.**

I took note of the flashing eyes and the wild aura surrounding her.

"You should learn to control your aura."

"You should learn to use the toilet, diaper bag boy." She bit back.

"Aniko." I turned to Kurama who had stepped out the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"Please respect him. If you don't, he'll probably cry." Kurama's joke was not funny in my books but it got Aniko to giggle and drop her hostile pose. I was quite surprised at how well they handled one another. As if they revolved around one another though neither knew it.

**It was very interesting to watch.**

* * *

Her scent covered the room. Making it impossible for me to just block her out. Her aggravation was due in part to me, so I believe I owed both Koenma and her some support in this discussion. Koenma sighed.

"You can't tell your sister anything. She will be in even more danger if you do so." Koenma informed her. I could already tell where this was going to go. Downhill.

"What do you mean? I tell her everything!" Aniko practically shrieked. It was a side I had never seen. This was her hopelessly lost side. The side that appeared when she, barely holding onto a string, saw someone coming toward that string with a pair of scissors, threatening to cut it. And Koenma just happened to be holding the scissors. I took a step forward until her energy swept through the room, rustling our clothes.

"Do not tell me to keep secrets from her." Her words were icy and unmoveable as Koenma turned to me, expectantly.

"Aniko..." She turned at my voice. Her eyes were hard and I smiled softly.

"Believe me. It's best if this is just one secret you keep from her." I implored her and she looked at me before allowing her energy to die down.

"How do you know?" Her question caused a smile to cross my face.

**"Because I keep the very same secret from my mother."**

* * *

"Why?" I was curious. Why would he keep this kind of secret from his mother? How could he? He chuckled lightly before answering me.

"She would be in great danger and constantly worrying over me. I couldn't bear to put that burden on her shoulders." I stared at him with sad eyes.

"How can you be so unfair to her? How can you deny her the simple right to know the truth about you? She's your mother! It's her job to worry! You don't know how lucky you are." I turned from both men and began to walk out of the room.

"Aniko...I'm sorry." His hand wrapped around my wrist, causing me to halt in my movement to the door. I turned to face him again and he bent hsi head down.

"You're right. I don't realize how lucky I truly am. But this is my burden to bear, not hers. I will protect her even if she never knows it." His passionate words caused a twinge of jealously to surge through my heart. He truly was lucky.

"But my sister is not my mother. She has a right to know because she's less trusting than my mother would be. She would follow me if she had to. She has to know in order to protect herself." I argued. He chuckled and looked up at me with a smile.

**"I suppose you're right." **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Oy!** Darkdemon** here!

Somehow, I feel angry at the fan base for YYH. Why isn't Kuwabara at least respected enough to not be made fun of?! Come on! For a human, he was pretty decent! Ugh...anyways...I updated _**Provoked Affections**_, I'm almost finished with my Kuwabara one shot, and would like to know if any of my readers can draw! **Message me if you can**. I _really really_ need someone to draw out Aniko and Saiyomi because I can't do it....I can't draw girls. If someone will do this, I'll love them forever! Well tata for now and remember to vote on my poll to determine the hero of my next story!

Here it is, the one, the only--

**Chapter Thirteen: Abiding the Law; A Friendship is Formed! **

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

He chuckled and looked up at me with a smile.

"I suppose you're right." His smile did not ease my jealousy. I frowned as I turned back to him and the child ruler.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, fearing their answer. Koenma sighed and placed his head on his hands as he leaned forward.

"You are a demon who has been living in the human world." He started and I tensed.

"This is a serious offense." He continued as Shuichi led me back closer to him. I could feel my body trembling from either fear or anxiety. Shuichi's face scrunched up with concern and Koenma cleared his throat to gain our attention again.

"However, because of your situation and your apparent want to learn control, I have decided to waived the charges so your slate is now squeaky clean!" I stared at the toddler.

"I was facing charges?" I wondered and Shuichi smiled, drawing my attention to him.

"Yes, it seems Koenma didn't really explain the situation to you as well as he could." He explained as Koenma let out a huff of air in irritation.

"That's not fair, Kurama! You all didn't give me time!" Koenma whined as I turned my attention back to Shuichi. I kept forgetting he had two names. I was always confused by his presence, now his name would be joined into this confusion.

"Then explain." I growled, my patience wearing thin. For some reason, I felt angry for being kept away from my sister for so long. Shuichi/Kurama chuckled as he turned to my irritated form.

**"Patience, young one." He muttered softly.**

* * *

**_She was highly impatient for such a young soul._**

_Did you really expect anything less? She was raised as a human, just as I was._

**_You had my guidance, you naive human boy. She had no one._**

_You are arguing with yourself, Youko._

**_Yes, I realize this._**

I sighed as I shook my head, the mental argument stopping when Aniko turned a critical eye onto me. She was inspecting me before she sighed.

"I don't have time for this mad folly. I'm going to go stay with my sister." She spoke softly, calmly and walked out of the room quickly, leaving Koenma and I alone. He turned to me in aggravation.

"That is the third time she has walked out of here without a full explanation!" He whined and I chuckled softly.

"I apologize. She is much harder to handle than I could've ever imagined." I reasoned easily as Koenma rolled his eyes at my excuse.

"You are being quite easy on this girl, don't you think so, Kurama?" He asked. I tensed before frowning.

"Is it that noticeable?" I questioned as Koenma crossed his arms across his chest.

**He nodded, confirming my fears.**

* * *

That woman was driving me insane with her scent. It was strangely attractive in a way but absolutely revolting in another. I growled as I punched another bag, ripping the fabric, causing the sand to fall noisily onto the ground. I kicked at the earth and frozen when I felt her energy enter the room.

"Oh...hi." Her voice was surprised but calm.

"Hn." I muttered lowly. She tilted her head at the sand at my feet and I glared at her.

"So, are you a felon?" Her question caused my body to lock up and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Koenma was going on about how I broke some stupid law about living in the human world when I'm a demon. I'm just wondering if he locked you into this team thing because you had broken some weird law too?" Her perception was unbelievable. I was beginning to see what had attracted the fox to this female.

"Hn. Yes." I finally muttered and she nodded.

"And Kurama?" I nodded. She sighed before walking past me to the weapon wall to admire the variety. I turned to her in interest as she fingered the metal tentatively. I appeared beside her, picking a weapon I thought she would be able to handle well. She looked at me in surprise as I thrust the sais in front of her face. She looked at them for a moment before taking them between her long fingers. Within seconds she was appearing and disappearing from various parts of the room, armed with her new weapons. I watched her form, her movement, and her strategy and found little to no flaws. It was as if she had been trained all of her life to wield the metal she now held in her hands. She turned to me after awhile with a gracious smile placed upon her features.

**"Thank you...Hiei."**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Oy!** Darkdemon** here!

Somehow, I feel angry at the fan base for YYH. Why isn't Kuwabara at least respected enough to not be made fun of?! Come on! For a human, he

was pretty decent! Ugh...anyways...I updated _**Provoked Affections**_, I'm almost finished with my Kuwabara one shot, and would like to know if

any of my readers can draw! **Message me if you can**. I _really really_ need someone to draw out Aniko and Saiyomi because I can't do it....I can't

draw girls. If someone will do this, I'll love them forever! Well tata for now and remember to vote on my poll to determine the hero of my next

story!

Here it is, the one, the only--

**Chapter Fourteen: Plans Among the Team; Confusion! **

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

She turned to me after awhile with a gracious smile placed upon her features.

"Thank you...Hiei." Her gratitude was strange to hear. Why was she thanking me? What had I done?

"For what?" My question burst from my lips before I could stop it and she smiled softly, her eyes looking toward the ground.

"You did not treat me as an ignorant child." Her answer shocked me. She gently placed her weapons back onto the wall and headed toward the door.

**"If Kurama comes looking for me, tell him you didn't see me."**

* * *

She walked as if she were avoiding someone. Like she was trying to stay out of someone's radar. I scratched my head in confusion when I found her alone for the first time since her arrival in Spirit World. Kurama wasn't one to just let his charge walk around on her own. She seemed to be deep in thought, unattentive of her surroundings.

"Hey," My voice was loud because I heard it echo off the walls.

"Aniko, right?" She turned to me and smiled before nodding. She was quite innocent looking yet I knew she was so deeply scarred, I don't think even Kurama could heal her wounds. She pointed her finger at me, imitating my Spirit Gun.

"Yusuke, right? Bang?" She asked and I smiled.

"You remembered!" I exclaimed, a smile still etched on my face. She giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand. I took in her appearance and could feel her energy mixed with mine, Hiei's, and Kurama's. That was unusual considering neither Hiei nor Kurama was were even in the vicinity.

"You talked to Kurama or Hiei lately?" I wondered and she nodded.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She asked in surprise. I shrugged my shoulders, grinning.

"You wouldn't have any hanky-panky goin' on with both of 'em now would you?" Her face lit up in a blush before she shook her head rapidly.

"No! Why would..." She began before I started to laugh.

"Aww, don't pay attention to me! I just love messin' with people! It's good to see Hiei and Kurama worried about someone though. It's been mighty lonesome for those two for awhile now." I admitted as she stared at me.

"Lonesome?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion as I stopped laughing.

"Hasn't Pacifier Breath told you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"The closest thing to love those two have are for Kurama, his mom and for Hiei, Yukina, his sister." She tensed and I smiled at her.

"But don't worry about them. They're tough. You should asked the almighty, all-knowing, and all annoying ruler to watch some of our past battles. You could learn something from them, I think." I ruffled her hair and walked past her with my hands behind my head and a mischievious grin plastered on my face.

**She was definitely going to cause quite a stir among my friends' hearts. **

* * *

As I watched Yusuke walk away, I took in what he said. Why would he tell me that? Why would he tell me about the love lives of his friends if they didn't include me?

"Aniko!" I lifted my head from my thoughts and smiled when I saw my sister limping my way, a crutch under her arm. I guess Spirit World medicine is much better than human world medicine. She smiled at me and ruffled my hair in the manner Yusuke had just done.

"What were you just thinking about, little sister?" She asked in a motherly tone and I smiled, waving my hands in front of my face in an energetic manner.

"Oh, nothing! I was just on my way to see you!" I beamed and she raised an eyebrow before dropping the subject. She would bring it back up later. I just knew she would.

"Do you want to show me to the food court or what, sis?" She smiled and I nodded before frowning.

"What is it?" She asked, worried.

"I don't know where anything is....actually..." Now that I thought about it, I had been wandering around aimlessly. I scratched the back of my head in embarassment and she laughed.

"Oh, hello ladies." The blue ogre before appeared from behind a corner and I smiled.

"You're George, right?" I wondered and my smile widened when he nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Can you show us where we can get some food? We're starving!" I exclaimed and he chuckled before smiling.

**"Sure! The boss can wait for a moment!"**

* * *

My sister was quiet, lost deep in thought as we ate. It was strangely calm here around her now. She chewed her fish slowly and still finished before I did. I didn't know how she did it.

"So what was going through that crazy little head of yours when I found you?" I knew she would probably try to sweep my question under the metaphorical rug but I needed to know.

"Huh?" She looked up to me with her head tilted to the side in a confused pose. She was trying to look like she didn't know what I was talking about, but she knew.

"Don't huh me, young lady. What's got you thinking so hard?" She sighed. She was going to give in.

"It's just...I'm so confused about my feelings...." That was not what I expected to hear.

**"Feelings?"**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Oy!** Darkdemon** here!

Ok, so yay! I finished my Kuwabara one-shot! Now I don't feel so bad for not showing him some sort of love! YAY!!! Anyways...I will update 

_**Provoked Affections**_, I'm almost finished with my new weekly fanisode, and would like to know if

any of my readers can draw! **Message me if you can**. I _really really_ need someone to draw out Aniko and Saiyomi because I can't do it....I can't

draw girls. If someone will do this, I'll love them forever! Well tata for now and remember to vote on my poll to determine the hero of my next

story!

Here it is, the one, the only--

**Chapter Fifteen: Confusion Continues; The Truth About The Parents! **

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

"It's just...I'm so confused about my feelings...." That was not what I expected to hear.

**"**Feelings?**"** I asked as she nodded.

"Feelings about what?" I wanted clarification. It was rare for my sister to be confused about anything, much less feelings. She was one of those unattached people. You wanted them to care, but for some reason, they just couldn't. She frowned and shook her head.

**"Never mind. It's not important." She muttered.**

* * *

My mind had been trapped in the constant circle of thoughts about her. For longer than I care to admit, my thoughts have revolved around her. I stared at the sais she had just been using and found myself so distracted by her scent that I did not hear the fox enter the room.

"Hiei?" His voice penetrated my thoughts and brought me out of the stupor I had had to endure because of that female.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Have you seen Aniko?" His question pushed her face back into the front of my mind and I thought back to what she had told me.

**_"If you see Kurama, tell him you didn't see me."_**

"No." I answered and he sighed.

"It seems I can't track her energy either. Yusuke assures me she's still in the building but I have no idea where." His words echoed slightly in the room and seemed to make me feel a stab of guilt for lying to him.

"What about that pathetic human she claims as a sister?" My hint caused realization to dawn upon his features and he smiled at me.

**"Thank you, Hiei." That seemed familiar.**

* * *

Hiei seemed tense when I asked him of Aniko's whereabouts. Hiei is usually the first one to turn to when you want to locate someone. I shook my head of the thought and continued on my trek to find Aniko or at least her sister.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter! Of course it matters!" And I did not have to search for very long to find them.

"Please, lower your voice, Yuki." Her voice was like satin to my mind as I entered the cafeteria and found Yukiko standing up, her crutch directly in front of her sister's face. Aniko was sitting down, her face the epitome of beauty and tranquility as she stared down the shaft of the crutch.

"Why should I?! You're keepin' secrets from me, Ani and I don't like it!" Her older sister argued in an immature tone. I stared at the feuding siblings in wonder. Was this why Aniko found it hard to keep secrets from her sister? Or was it the guilt of knowing what she had done that drove her to confess everything to her older sister? I found it hard to tear my attention away from this conflict as Yusuke appeared at my side.

"Man, girls really know how to go at it! I swear, if we had had a girl on our team, the dark tournament would have been a cinch!" His voice caught the attention of the dueling relatives. Aniko's eyes widened when they landed on me and Yukiko frowned in chagrin.

"Are you the idiot that became Spirit Detective?" My body locked up as did Aniko's and Yusuke's at Yukiko's revelation. She knew much more about the Spirit World than she and Koenma had let on.

"What? You know about him, sister?" Aniko asked in astonishment, her voice showing her surprise clearly.

**_And I thought she was so bright...._**

_Refrain from using your voice for a moment, Youko._

"Oh course I did. Why do you think Mom and Dad adopted a demon child?" Her question did raise some speculation and underlying suspicions I had held.

**"My parents had been employees of your Mighty Koenma for some time before they found you, Ani."**

* * *

My breath hitched in my throat as Yuki revealed this to me. My parents had not only known I was a demon, they had also been employees under Koenma for some time before they adopted me. I could feel Kurama and Yusuke's surprise as well as the tension in the room. Somehow this revelation had risen more questions than answers. I found myself trembling but from what, I didn't know.

"Found me?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. She nodded before smiling warmly at me.

"You were the greatest treasure they ever found, they said." Yet I was the one that caused their demise. I sighed in my depression. No amount of words or assurances by anyone could ever ease the pain I felt everyday from the sheer knowledge that I had caused the death of so many people.

"Treasure?" I snorted.

**"More like curse."**

* * *

Her words were painful to hear. She did not know how much she meant to anyone. How much she meant to her sister, Kurama, Hiei even. For some reason I got the feeling she didn't think anyone cared for her. I could feel her energy trembling with her body as she looked pale. Kurama's face was contorted with pity, a emotion I had never seen expressed by him before. Kurama felt neither pity nor mercy.

"Do you believe yourself a curse upon your family?" His question echoed in the silence and her answered shocked me and him.

"Of course I do. Don't you?" She wondered aloud and all of us shook our head but the pain in her face didn't lessen. It was as if she knew on some deeper level we were lying to her. I had read in her file about the resentment many people in the Spirit World had held against her. The list went on for more than four pages.

"You really don't think that do you, Ani?" The older woman from before asked her and she nodded her head solemnly.

"Yes. Outwardly you all may not show it, but you hate and fear my power. But you feel it. And I know you do." Her answer had sent a tremor of shock through Kurama as his eyes widened. They had been staring at one another when she had spoken. I waited for my own taste of what he had just experienced but none came.

**"I'm sorry."**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Oy!** Darkdemon** here!

I apologize for taking so long to update! We had this school trip and I got sick and then I had a job interview and I was just so busy! I'm

sorry!!!!! Forgive me! Anyways...I updated _**Provoked Affections**_, I'm almost finished with my new weekly fanisode, and would like to know if

any of my readers can draw! **Message me if you can**. I _really really_ need someone to draw out Aniko and Saiyomi because I can't do it....I can't

draw girls. If someone will do this, I'll love them forever! Well tata for now and remember to vote on my poll to determine the hero of my next

story!

Here it is, the one, the only--

**Chapter Sixteen: Questions and Desire; Admittance**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

"Yes. Outwardly you all may not show it, but you hate and fear my power. You feel it. And I know you do." Her answer had sent a tremor of shock through Kurama as his eyes widened. They had been staring at one another when she had spoken. I waited for my own taste of what he had just experienced but none came.

"I'm sorry." She bowed her head before running past us, her hair billowing behind her.

"Aniko..." With that Kurama was following her. I sighed.

**This was definitely going to be interesting to watch unfold.**

* * *

I had to run. If I had stayed my emotions would have wreaked havoc on my stability and someone could've gotten injured. I rounded the corner, barely avoiding collision with at least four frantic ogres.

"Watch it!"

"Be careful!"

"Who is she?!"

"Who cares!"

So many voices. So many words. My head was beginning to throb as I pumped my arms harder, forcing my body to speed up.

"Aniko!" My name. Someone was calling out my name.

"Aniko, stop!" Who did that heavenly masculine voice belong to? Who was calling for my halt?

"Aniko!" Yet again, this voice called out my name. What did he want?!

"Stop!" Stop for what? For who? Why? I suddenly felt the burning in my calves that signaled my body's weakness. I had expended all of my energy. I was running purely on fat, if I had any left.

**"You must stop!"**

* * *

Why wasn't she stopping? Why did she push herself so? What was making her keep going? I called out for her to stop but she simply ignored me and turned another corner, seemingly following a pattern. I knew she had no idea where she was going and yet I grew suspicious. Maybe she knew more than she was letting on.

"Aniko!"

"Kurama?" Her voice called out from around a corner and I found her clutching her sides as she wheezed painfully. She had pushed her body to the limit and now it was exacted it's revenge on her for her carelessness.

"Aniko...you shouldn't run so much so fast." I mumbled as I bent down beside her, my breath too was heavy. She tried to chuckle weakly but only ended up coughing and breathing even heavier. I sighed as she used her arms as props while coughing. I knew talking to her right now would be useless.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked in between breaths.

"Why did you run?" I countered. She smiled a small smile, her features softening as she looked at the ground.

"What is this between us, Shuichi? We've never been close. We barely spoke two words to one another before now." I looked at her, shock etched on my features. Why did she question this? Was this why she had been running? I stared at her for a moment and decided not. She was covering her reasons by changing the subject.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. She came closer to me, her face inching toward mine.

"I need to know." She whispered, her hot breath hitting my face. Her scent drove my senses wild with her nearness. I could hear Youko in the back of my mind panting at the proximity of our bodies.

I could feel the heat between us growing. Somewhere in my reasonable, logical mind, I knew I should pull away, yet I did not want to.

"Please tell me..." She continued to whisper. I was locked beneath her touch as she placed her hand on top of mine. Somehow this felt right.

"Shuichi look at me." I did as she commanded and smiled when I saw her eyes sparkling.

**"I love you." I whispered back as she froze before pulling away entirely.**

* * *

"I love you." I tensed before pulling away. He didn't mean that. How could he love me? He barely knew me!

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" He asked as I stared at him, flabbergasted. How did he know that was the one phrase I had wished to hear escape from between his luscious lips since I was in elementary school?

"How did..."

"I know?" He finished as he came ever closer to me, turning the situation a full one eighty.

"I've been meaning to tell you for quite sometime, but the timing always seemed off."

"Wait!" I interrupted as I put my hands out in front of me as a sort of shield.

"You have been meaning to tell me you love me for how long exactly?" I questioned, still suspicious.

"About 3 years now." I stared at him, my eyes wide with shock. That ever present soft smile softened his features once again as he leaned toward me.

"Ever since I saw you in junior high, I've wanted you with an intensity that was unlike me. I couldn't risk putting you in danger, though, so I kept my distance." He admitted, never faltering in his approach toward me.

"You can't mean that!" I yelled and he tilted his head at this.

"How do you know? How do you know I am lying?" He asked and I frowned.

"Why would you love me? I'm a monster! You heard what my mother said! You saw what I've done! I am not worth anyone's love, not even my own sister's." Tears bubbled up in my eyes as he cupped my cheek with his hand, sweeping his thumb across my face.

"You are worth everything. You could never understand the depth at which I love you for you, even your flaws. Especially your flaws. They don't take away from your perfection, they add to it. They make you appear more like me than you realize." His words was calm and soothing, lulling me into a state of peace, a state of acceptance, a state of tranquility.

"How can you say that so calmly?"

"Because it is the truth." He answered effortlessly as he leaned forward, capturing my lips with his. I pulled him closer, needing him with an intensity that was so unnaturally and so powerful that I thought it would consume me.

**It was like this that his team and my sister found us and let their presence be known by cat whistles, gasps, and grunts of disapproval. **

* * *

My eyes widened when I saw fox-boy and his girlfriend locked in an embrace in the middle of the hallway where everyone could see them. I was shocked. Neither of them seemed like the public type. So in order to gain their attention, both Kuwabara and I catwhistled. Yukiko gasped from behind us and Hiei grunted. He seemed angry for some reason. I looked between him, Kurama, and Aniko and frowned. Something was up. Hiei didn't usually care about what Kurama did unless it was dangerous or beneficial to him. I saw his attention was directed mainly onto Aniko and something clicked.

Hiei liked Aniko.

Hiei was jealous of Kurama.

Hiei cared about someone other than Yukina.

Hiei had feelings period.

When the hell did this happen? I thought Hiei hated humans, demons, and anyone else who was female. Yukiko seemed to notice this too because she frowned as well. Kuwabara remained clueless as he sniggered from beside me, completely oblivious to the underlying tension that hung in the air around us.

"Man, if we had known this is what you guys wanted to do, we would've rented you a room at the local motel!" I shouted to hide my worries over the newly unfolded events.

"I told ya, Urameshi! Those two have had the hots for each other!" Kuwabara stated proudly, although I had been the one to inform him.

"Aniko? That is you, isn't it?" Her sister seemed surprised by her actions. Just as we were surprised by Kurama's. It was clear this was unlike either the girl or the boy.

"Pathetic." Hiei's growl caused both Kurama and Aniko to tense and I raised an eyebrow. Apparently the tension did not escape their notice as well.

"Hiei..." Aniko's voice was soft as she stood, her hands cradled against her chest. Hiei turned from her and disappeared as Kurama stood as well.

"He'll be fine!" I assured the girl as she turned to me. I saw the pain in her eyes and the confusion. She was clearly more aware of Hiei's feelings than Kurama was and I think she felt guilty or something else entirely. I think she was confused because she liked Kurama but she was also developing feelings for Hiei.

**This was going to be like a human soap opera, except with three very perceptive, cunning, and ruthless demons. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Oy!** Darkdemon** here!

I would just like to say thanks to all my faithful readers. You make me so happy! The reviews are awesome, thank you! I just wanted to tell you

that I finally drew Aniko and Saiyomi from Scarred Rose and Provoked Affections. You can check them both out on my dA page which you can

access from my homepage on my profile here. Let me know what you think!

Well tata for now and remember to vote on my poll to determine the hero of my next

story!

Here it is, the one, the only--

**Chapter Seventeen: Hidden Emotions; Game Time**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

_Yusuke's POV:_

"He'll be fine!" I assured the girl as she turned to me. I saw the pain in her eyes and the confusion. She was clearly more aware of Hiei's feelings than Kurama was and I think she felt guilty or something else entirely. I think she was confused because she liked Kurama but she was also developing feelings for Hiei.

**This was going to be like a human soap opera, except with three very perceptive, cunning, and ruthless demons.**

* * *

_Yukiko's POV:_

I was now officially confused by my sister. Not only was she expressing feelings for Shuichi, she was now feeling guilty about it because of Hiei. This was definitely a side of my sister I had never seen before. I was frightened for her but at the same time, I wanted her to experience this.

Was it so wrong?

Was it so wrong to make her feel human?

I stared at my sister as her emotions flashed across her face and Shuichi came up behind her.

"Are you alright, Aniko?" His voice clearly showed his concern for the poor girl. She nodded and turned to him with a smile, hiding the confusion and the pain I knew she felt.

"I'm fine! You know what? I believe my sister and I are ready to go home now!" He looked apprehensive. I averted my eyes as did the Spirit Detectives.

"What?" She looked at us worriedly. It had never been a habit of my sister's not to notice everything around her.

"You can't go home, baby sister." I soothe softly but I could already see the panic rising in her eyes.

"What do you mean I can't go home?! Of course I can! With you, right?" The panic was seeping into her words, her fright too uncontrollable to hide.

"Ani, you must understand..."

"NO! I will not stay anywhere without you, Yuki! Please don't leave me here! Please don't leave me alone!" She was hysterical now. I felt the guilt rise up like a dragon in my stomach as I watched her emotions flash clearly across her face again. This wasn't fair to her, I realized. She's been through alot and then for me to just leave her...no. I couldn't do that to my sister. She needed me and I needed her.

"I will never leave you." My fate had been sealed with my words but I would never take them back, no matter what happens.

**She was my sister and I would never desert her.**

* * *

_Yusuke's POV:_

Yukiko was sealing her fate when she went against everything Koenma had just told her. I guess I could understand why. Here was this girl who's family was massacred by the one thing they loved the most but she couldn't bring herself to hate the demon because the demon was the only remaining piece of her family.

"Yukiko..." My voice showed my warning but she limped over to her sister anyways.

"Aniko, it's just that..." Kurama was cut off by a wave of Yukiko's hand.

"No. Don't tell her."

"Tell me what?" Aniko would question everything. I could tell. I sighed and stepped foward, putting a grin upon my face to hide my emotions.

"Hey, babe, how about I show you the game room?" I was trying to lure her away but the glares I recieved from both Yukiko and Kurama caused my mouth to clamp shut.

"Yusuke, I think it's best if we explain the situation..." Kurama was almost glaring at the thought and I frowned.

"Why do ya wanna go and do a thing like that, huh?" I was concerned. What if she found out and something happened?

"What situation?" And she asked. I guess it wasn't right for us to be talking about her in front of her and think she wouldn't realize it.

"Umm Kuwabara! You wanna take Aniko here to the game room? Show her the ropes?" I enticed the giant man beside me. His eyes lit up at the prospect of getting to spend some time with the girl and go to the arcade at the same time. Kurama and Yukiko said nothing to stop him as he led her away, going on and on about being the king of video games. Kurama and Yukiko turned to me, their faces serious. Although this look was not new on my friends' faces. I think I've seen Kurama look more serious than happy more times than I'd like to count.

"Yusuke, she needs to know." I could hear the demand in his voice.

"No she doesn't." Her sister argued.

"Why can't we tell her? She deserves to know!" Kurama turned to the girl's sister with a frown upon his face. I looked between them. It was apparent how much each of them cared for Aniko but one of them had to give. Now it was just a matter of who could convince who.

"Why? So she can hate everyone? No thank you! I prefer to let my sister remain completely oblivious to the reason she was abandoned and why she can't leave Spirit World!" Yukiko's voice was passionate, and seemingly final. Kurama's frown deepened.

"She wouldn't hate anyone and you should know that. I think she may take it even worse if we wait and she figures it out on her own or someone else tells her." He spoke with logic and I saw Yukiko's resolve falter a bit.

"Who would tell her?" She countered.

"Koenma is considering putting Aniko on the Spirit Detective Team Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and myself are on. Our enemies have been known to use the past against us." I grimaced in remembrance of how many times the past had come to play in many of our battles. Kurama was right. Someone would find out and use it against Aniko.

"He's what?!" Yukiko shouted before she turned to me, her eyes flashed.

"Did you know about this?!" I put my hands up a defensive pose and shook my head.

"No! Pacifier breath ain't said a single word to me about this!" I defended and she turned back to Kurama, angrily.

"If your own leader doesn't know, then you are lying!" She accused.

"It was just a meeting between Aniko, Koenma, Hiei and myself. Hiei will be more than willing to vouche for me." I snorted at Kurama's counter. Hiei wouldn't be more than willing to do anything for Kurama right now. Not after he caught him and Aniko sucking each other's faces off in the middle of hallway.

"Then why haven't you told Yusuke, hmm?" She asked in suspicion. I rolled my eyes. My team didn't always tell me everything I should know. Especially Kurama and Hiei. They usually let me figure it out for myself. It was to keep me on my toes, I guessed.

"Uhh, listen, my team isn't exactly know for their chattiness. They usually forget to clue me in on a couple of things. Kurama and Hiei are real bad about that. Plus when people tell me stuff, I tend to zone out and not listen anyways." I excused my friend and he smiled his thanks. Yukiko huffed.

**"You are by far one of the worst leaders I've ever met."**

* * *

_Hiei's POV:_

I could sense her with the oaf in that infernal room full of human contraptions for entertainment. I could hear her laughter, her joy, her happiness through the walls. I could feel her strength. I could taste her scent on the air. My mind was still replaying the moment when we had walked up upon her and the fox, their lips locked in an embrace. I felt disgust roll with jealousy in my stomach and I glared at the wall in front of me, hating the feeling I recieved from her actions with the fox.

Why should I care who she is with?

Why should I care who touches her soft flesh?

Why should I care who taints her scent with their own?

Why should I care that it is my friend who is franternizing with her?

Why should I care at all?

All of these questions and yet I had no answer to any of them. The only reasonable explanation would be that I was attracted to this female but that could never be.

**Attraction the opposite sex is a weakness I will not tolerate.**

* * *

_Aniko's POV:_

My mind which was once worried about my sister leaving me now concentrated solely on the screen in front of me. I had lost multiple times to Kuwabara at fairly simple games. I had excused it as my mind was more concerned with real-life than with the game I had been opted to play.

Why were these human mechanics even here in the Spirit World? I pondered silently as I watched Kuwabara race through yet another racing game. He seemed to like these the best. I smiled. He was sweet. Not as handsome as the other members of his team, but there's a redeeming qualilty in this human. Loyalty. Trust. Respect. He wasn't just a fill-in for the team. I would think that each and every single member of the team counted on him for something.

Yusuke, a human companion and friend.

Kurama, a friend who was loyal to him.

Hiei, probably a sturdy human punching bag that he would never grow tired of.

This Kuwabara was certainly more than anyone would ever give him credit for and he was now my friend.

"Kuwabara?" My voice was quiet as he turned to look at me, a stupid little grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked and he nodded enthusiatically.

"Sure can!" He exclaim, the excitement clear in his voice.

"Well...I think I like Hiei." I admitted softly, careful not to let the sentence escape these four walls.

**"You think you like who?!"**

* * *

**Check out the portrait of Aniko in the swing on my homepage! If you'd like, take the lineart, and color it and post a comment on my dA saying you've done that. It'll be like a fan only type thing! Have fun with it!**

**With love, **

**Nick. **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Oy!** Darkdemon** here!

Have you ever wondered whether people actually read author's notes? I mean seriously! I'm an author and I don't even read other author's

notes! How bad is that? But anyways! Remember Aniko and Saiyomi are on my homepage waiting for your views and comments! Also I uploaded

what Ren looks like, just in case you read Provoked Affections! I'm working on a Yukiko pic! Don't worry! And I apologize for taking so long to

update! I'm packing for my trip back to the states from my abroad trip! YAYZ! Well anyways on with the story!

Here it is, the one, the only--

**Chapter Eighteen: Lies and Secrets; Family History**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

"Well...I think I like Hiei." I admitted softly, careful not to let the sentence escape these four walls.

"You think you like who?!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he stared at me. I fidgeted under his amazed look and frowned.

"What?" I asked in agitation.

"You like Kurama! We saw ya!" He was loud. Very loud. I slammed my hand over his mouth to keep my secret from the ears of others.

"Yes, I like Shuichi, but I think I may also like Hiei. Now lower your voice before someone hears you!" I implored quietly, begging him to keep it between us. He nodded and I pulled my hand away as he continued to stare at me in amazement.

"What is it now, Kuwabara?" I wondered and he frowned.

"I'm tryin' to figure out what you would see in the shrimp. He's an ass." He stated simply and I smiled. I believed him, yet I felt this pull toward Hiei. It was strange and powerful.

"I have no idea." I mumbled.

"No idea about what?" I jumped when I heard Shuichi's voice behind me and I turned to face him quickly as he tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

"This game! Kuwabara was trying to explain it to me but I just didn't have any idea what he was talking about!" I lied effortlessly and Kuwabara nodded to agree with me and Shuichi chuckled.

"Ahh yes, racing can be very confusing at first." He joked and I smiled. My sister came up behind him and frowned as she swatted his hand which had begun to reach for mine.

"Don't get distracted, fox boy. Tell her now." I frowned when I saw the hostility my sister held for the boy in front of me. She was never hostile. She was never angry. Hell, I don't think I could remember the last time she had swatted anything the way she had just swatted Shuichi's hand.

"Tell me what?" I asked suspiciously. Yukiko turned to me with a sympathetic smile before pulling Kuwabara away, leaving only Shuichi and myself. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the ground. I didn't know why I was so anxious to hear what he had to tell me.

"Tell me what, Shuichi?" I asked again, stressing the last syllables. He looked up and me with a kind smile and led me to sit down in the driver's seat of the racing game I had just smoked Kuwabara at.

"Aniko, the reason you aren't able to leave Spirit World, the reason your parents found you in the first place was because..." He stopped and a pained look crossed his face as if it was being stabbed on the inside.

"Because why, Shuichi?" I urged him on, my fear heightening with his silence.

"It's because King Yama ordered the death of your entire tribe, Aniko, including you. Your parents were the executioners."

* * *

She tensed in response to the news I had just delivered to her. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" Her voice was cracked.

"Your parents executed the tribe of demons you come from." I restated and she chuckled awkwardly.

"That's a great joke, Shuichi. Now really..." I frowned.

"This is not a joke, Aniko. Yama doesn't want you back in the human world or demon world. It would be extremely ill advised for you to even try to leave this compound for the time being." She stared at me, some sort of emotion rising in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" I blinked at her question.

"Why were they killed?" She asked, clarifying her earlier question and I smiled sympathetically.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. Yukiko and Yusuke wouldn't tell me anymore and I think they know nothing more." I answered before I pulled her into my chest in an embrace.

"Don't worry...you are safe here." I whispered as I felt her trembling in my arms. She pulled away and shook her head.

"How do you know?" She questioned and I could see her fear. I could see the uncontrollable panic rising in her eyes as she continued to stare at me, fearing I would leave her to fend for herself.

"I swear to protect you with my life. I would never allow them to threaten, much less harm a single beautiful strand of your precious hair." I swore and she looked skeptical before nodding her head weakly.

* * *

Shuichi's oath did not ease the fear in my mind or the pain in my heart about the truth of my existence. What I did not understand was why had my tribe been slaughtered while I survived. In fact, now I was downright curious. The curiosity burned at me for the rest of evening. So strongly was the sensation now, that I had to find out the truth or I would never sleep. I crept from my room, silently slipping past the sleeping ogres that been placed on guard by my door. I made my way quietly down the hall, the patter of my bare feet echoing eerily off of the stone walls. I was extremely sensitive to my surroundings, jumping at every little sound I heard. My heart raced inside my chest, threatening to tear open my rib cage and jump out. I tried to breathe deeply to steady my shaking nerves but only succeeding in causing my body to hyperventilate. My body and mind seemed hell-bent to make me paranoid that around every corner was a masked assassin, whose weapons sharpened just for my death. I passed the busy ogres silently, making my way toward Koenma's office. I knocked on the door, the hairs on my body rising in anxiety.

"Come in..." A tired child-like voice yelled and I entered the room, my body shivering. Droopy chocolate brown eyes locked onto my form in surprise as I hugged myself in hopes of stopping the shivers that had suddenly come over me.

"Aniko! What are you doing here?" Koenma asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a question..." I muttered, my teeth chattering the entire time.

"Is it about your family and your tribe?" He questioned and I nodded. He sighed before he put down her stamp and leaned on his arms.

"Your tribe was planning a coup against my father. In order to protect all three worlds, he had ordered all but one member be killed. The youngest member, the princess, you. Now he knew that all though they would be able to kill all of the full grown members, but it was that child that worried him, again you. You see, your parents had a weakness. A fatal flaw. They could not harm children. Because they felt sorry for you, they thought you wouldn't be of any real danger to them. They had forgotten you were a demon. A child demon who has no control over their emotions. What happened was not your fault but theirs. They grew too...unguarded with you. They never thought you'd be like every other demon child. So...do you have anything to ask that I haven't answered?" He wondered and I shook my head, the information overwhelming me. Suddenly the room began to spin and darkness edged in on my vision as I felt my feet give way beneath me, sending me crashing to the floor.

"Aniko!" Koenma's shout was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into oblivion...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Oy!** Darkdemon** here!

Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had to attend two funerals and haven't had much time to think, much less write. So in memory of my

great- grandmother and my great aunt, I've dedicated this chapter of Scarred Rose and Chapter Nine of Provoked Affections to my great

grandmother Pearl Bennett and great aunt Joan Bullard. So in honor of them here is;

**Chapter Nine: Medical Surprise; Shocking Secret**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

"Aniko!" Koenma's shout was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

"Kurama! Jorge! Yusuke!" Koenma's frantic voice echoed down the hall, causing many of the rushing demons to pause as three forms ran into his office, fear racing in their veins. Their eyes widened when they saw her lying across the floor, covered in sweat, withering in pain.

"Aniko!" Kurama voice echoed off of the stone walls as he dropped down beside the withering form of his beloved, his own pain etching its way across his face.

"Aniko! Koenma, what's wrong with her?" Yusuke asked as he approached the spirit world ruler threateningly.

"I honestly have no idea, Yusuke! She just collapsed!" Koenma defended as Kurama lifted her form into his arms.

"She has a fever. I'm taking her to the infirmary." Koenma and Yusuke nodded as Jorge held the door open for him and frowned.

"She was fine before." He mentioned once the door was closed. Koenma and Yusuke nodded to agree with the blue ogre.

"Yes, I don't know what came over her. She was fine when she came into my office curious and sleep-deprived! Can sleep deprivation cause you to have a fever?!" Koenma asked in a frantic since he was known for depriving himself of sleep often. Jorge shook his head and Yusuke shrugged.

"You got me. Kurama and Hiei are the all-knowing doctors around here. Ask one of them." Yusuke suggested as Koenma's eyes lit up.

"Of course! Hiei might know! Ogre, get Hiei in here immediately!" Koenma commanded as Jorge nodded and Yusuke grimaced slightly. Hiei was not going to be happy about any of this. One, it was about three thirty in the morning. Two, Aniko was in the infirmary. Three, only Kurama was with her. Fourth and final, he was being called to Koenma's office not for Aniko's benefit but for the young Spirit Ruler's. The door slammed open and Hiei stood there, gloriously furious.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing up at this time of night?!" He yelled and I grimaced. I slowly tried to ease out of the room for my own safety and ended up being the center of Hiei's fury.

"Detective, this better be life or death for myself or someone else who is not an idiot or human!" I thought about my answer carefully, knowing I could end up as pulp in his orange juice if I didn't answer him correctly.

"Damn Hiei! That's the most you said in like...3 months!" My grin disappeared off of my face as soon as he started to menacingly walk toward me.

"Hiei! Yusuke is not why you've been called here!" Koenma interjected, possibly saving my life and jeopardizing his.

"Aniko was sent to the infirmary after she collapsed in my office. I was wondering if you would know if sleep deprivation can cause this!" Koenma's voice was frantic and harried, worry oozing over every word. Only it wasn't worry over Aniko's health, it was over his own.

"He's gone." I informed him as Hiei disappeared from the room, no doubt heading toward the infirmary. He could be a little less obvious about his feelings toward her.

"Yusuke?" I turned to Koenma with a serious look upon my face and he looked guilty.

"Am I selfish?" I smirked.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

Her erratic breathing, her trembling body, her sweat drench ebony locks....all caused fear to race through my system. I imagined losing her and my fear increased. I couldn't lose her now. I had just had the most wonderful moment of my life with her and now she was back in the Intensive Care Unit. I hated fate. I tensed when I felt Hiei coming up the hallway and he froze beside me as we watched outside of a glass window as they worked on Aniko's fragile body. Yelling, screaming, shouting orders, demanding medications, specialists running in and out of the room. It was chaos. I couldn't think straight with her like this. I couldn't even concentrate on my own thoughts.

"What happened?" Hiei's voice cut through my chaos driven thoughts and I turned to him in confusion.

"Why do you care?" I asked, curious to his interest.

"If you won't tell me, I will pound it out of the detective." He turned to leave, avoiding the subject. Jealousy arose in my stomach as I watched hsi guilty form begin to walk away.

"You love her!" I accused boldly. Hiei turned to me, his eyes flashing.

"What did you say fox?" His voice was threatening and I knew he could actually cause me serious harm if I continued down the track I was on.

"Kurama!" I turned to Yusuke in aggravation.

"What?" I asked, my pent up frustration now directing itself onto Yusuke.

"You may want to see what I found in Aniko's room."

* * *

I found it incredibly hard to walk away from both the girl and her fox. Something inside of me pulled me back toward her suffering form, but I couldn't go back to her. The fox was now suspicious of me. I suppose the stress of his situation caused hsi outburst but it still pissed me off.

When did it become obvious?

When did Aniko realize it?

The way she had looked at me...the guilt...I hated seeing that look upon her features. I sighed in frustration. I turned the corner and stood against the wall, waiting for my guilt to dissipate. I hated this feeling that swelled in my chest. Despise it. Wanted to end it. I wanted to kill it. I wanted to kill the cause of it, but at the same time, I didn't because I knew the cause was her.

* * *

Aniko was a secretive person. I knew she kept secrets from everyone but me. Yet what Yusuke found in her room was shocking in itself.

Pictures of every wanted demon criminal from over a span of fifty years.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Oy!**Darkdemon** here!

Ok, like I said in Chapter Ten of Provoked Affections. I have got the most unfortunate family. My mom just lost her brother to a heart attack. So I

have to go that funeral. I hate funerals. I didn't even go to my best friend's funeral! Heck my brother was a pallbearer and I didn't go! Now I've

had to go to three funerals in the last two months...so I apologize if the chapter isn't what you're used to or up to your standards. It's been

rough. Also I just realized that this would be CHAPTER TWENTY! Woo!

**Chapter Twenty: Confusing Secrets; Different Kind of Threat**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

Aniko was a secretive person. I knew she kept secrets from everyone but me. Yet what Yusuke found in her room was shocking in itself.

Pictures of every wanted demon criminal from over a span of fifty years. Many of them had red Xs marring them and according to Koenma, they were confirmed dead. As far as I could remember all of our parents' history as spirit detectives had been confiscated, burned, or hidden deep within the house where not even I knew where it was and yet my sister had this and tons more. Files and surveillance tapes.

What was she doing with it?

How did she get a hold of it?

Why were there so many deaths and yet no record of a spirit detective disposing of the criminals or enemy war killing many of them?

I turned to Yusuke as he reentered the room with Kurama in tow. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles darkened the skin underneath his eyes. In short, he looked horrible.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked. My curiosity was burning at me since he has been by my sister's side since her arrival in the Spirit World.

"Aniko collapsed earlier. I have been with her most of the night." He answered softly as my eyes widened.

"What do you mean my sister collapsed?! What the hell happened?!" Panic rose in my stomach as I thought of my little sister in danger even here.

"We're not sure yet. She was with Koenma when it happened." He informed me and I grabbed my crutches, hurriedly trying to get to my sister. In my hurry, I dropped my crutches and fell to my knees, tears sparkling down my cheeks, betraying my emotions.

"Yukiko!" Both Yusuke and Kurama dropped down on either side of me and both of them were shocked by my tears.

"She's never going to be safe! She's never going to be able to be normal! Dammit! I can't protect her!" I screamed as I saw sympathy cross their faces and Kurama warmly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I swear to you, she will be safe. She will be able to be normal. I will protect her." His voice, his face, everything about him at that moment made me believe him. Then I saw it. The one thing that made him different from all the other boys. The one thing that made him special.

"You love her."

* * *

The way the fox had looked me when he had accused me of possessing feelings for his female...had...stung. I was experiencing this strange sensation I could only assume was guilt at the thought of how I was reluctantly gaining feelings for the young girl.

When did he sense it?

Why had he outwardly accused me?

Why did I feel guilty?

Why the hell did I even care about any of it?

Why did it tear me apart inside to see her so weak and fragile?

Am I truly in love with her as the fox claims?

What are these feelings I possess?

I hated the confusion that followed whenever I tried to understand my own emotions when it came to the young female. I groaned in frustration as I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the thought of her. I was so utterly and irrevocably confused and I felt pleasure from it at the same time that I hated it. It was strange...and unnerving. I didn't go to see her again after my less than pleasant encounter with the fox. She didn't need me. She had her sister and the fox with her. I soon too grew worried when weeks had gone by and she had yet to awaken.

"Hey! Hiei! Aniko's awake!" I turned to the detective as he grinned at me from the door opening.

"Come on! I know you want to see her!"

And he was right. I did want to see her.

* * *

All I could see was darkness. I was blind, deaf, and mute all at the same time in this never-ending darkness that surrounded me. I couldn't even tell if I was dead or alive.

Was I breathing?

Could I breathe?

How long has it been?

Who had come to my rescue after Koenma had called out for help?

All of these questions swam around in my head but I couldn't concentrate enough to answer any of them.

I wanted to scream out.

I wanted to reach out.

I wanted try and hear anything.

I wanted to be alive.

I wanted to see.

I wanted to be with Shuichi or Kurama whoever the hell he is!

I just wanted to get out of this darkness.

"Will she be alright?" Voices? I could hear.

"We don't know. Her heart is beating, yes, but she has yet to awaken. We can't know the full damage until she does." Strange voices. I had never heard them before.

"Why won't she wake up, Kurama?"

"Her body is recooperating..."

"From what?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm sorry."

"Will she be ok?"

"Yukiko, she'll be fine. She's strong..." Shuichi's voice drifted into my mind and it was soon followed by my sister's.

"Yes, I guess you're right..." I smiled. I tried to open my eyes and found it frustrating at first before they gave way under my will and bright fluorescent lights filled my vision, stinging my eyes a bit.

"She's waking up!"

"Aniko..."

"Ani!" I turned to face my sister and found her eyes puffy with tears and tears well in my own eyes.

"Sister!" My voice was cracked but there and she wiped her tears before wiping mine.

"It's alright, little one." Shuichi came up behind my sister and smiled reassuringly at me, his eyes too were red and tired looking. He helped me sit up and I saw Yusuke and Hiei enter the room, along with Koenma and Kuwabara.

"Aniko, we're glad to see you awake. We were beginning to get worried." Koenma stepped forward but stopped as Hiei stood in front of him.

"She's different." I stared at him as did the others in the room.

"Different how, Hiei?" Shuichi's voice held a certain hostility to it.

"Her human cover is gone...her scent is pure demon." Shuichi's eyes widened as did my sister's and Koenma's.

"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked the question I had been pondering as well. Koenma frowned.

"It means she now has absolutely no control whatsoever...."

"Which means?" He wanted more. So did I. Shuichi bowed his head before answering.

"She's a threat to even us."


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Oy!**Darkdemon** here!

Chapter Twenty wasn't as big of celebration as I would've liked so let's see if we can't celebrate CHAPTER TWENTY with CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE!

WOO!! CELEBRATE PEOPLE! CELEBRATE!

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Ultimate Threat**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

"Which means?" He wanted more. So did I. Shuichi bowed his head before answering.

"She's a threat to even us."

I stared at them.

"A threat?" I wanted clarification.

"Yes, a threat. With no control and almost limitless power supply that's been building up for years, you are going to the hardest obstacle we've faced yet." Shuichi informed me as Yukiko glared at him.

"Well don't spare her feelings. Little sister, don't worry. Didn't you say they were going to teach you control? All this means is that they're just going have to try harder that's all." Yukiko tried to reassure me as Hiei frowned.

"Teach control? You can't teach control to her now." Everyone's eyes widened at this and I turned to him with a frown.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Your power is too great for your body. It might have been possible with that cover but not now. You are now a liability to Spirit World." Hiei's words hurt.

"Hiei! Don't…"

"What? Coddle her? I will not lie to the girl and you shouldn't either, fox." Shuichi glared at Hiei as Hiei glared back and Yukiko shook her head.

"I don't want to hear any of this. My sister is strong, she'll gain control." Yukiko looked like she was the verge of tears but I could do was stare at the people around me.

Was I honestly a threat now?

Was I a liability like Hiei claims?

What would they do with me now?

The thought of what they did to my birth family, to my people, to my kind, came back to me and I began to panic. Suddenly I did not want to be here, so close to the murderers who claimed to be my friends.

"Hiei, what…" Yukiko began as she saw Hiei grow tense and place his hand upon the hilt of his sword.

"Aniko…" Shuichi voice burned with it's sympathy but his vows of protection had been before I was a threat to him. Now he'd want me dead just like everyone else.

"Ani, calm down. It's ok!" Yuki stared at me with wide eyes as Shuichi pushed her behind his body.

"She's panicking, Hiei!" Shuichi yelled as wind whipped around the room and cut at everyone.

"I noticed, fox!" Hiei shouted back as Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped forward, trying to get closer to me, to harm me, to kill me.

"Aniko! Come on! Calm down! We're not going to hurt you! Just stop panicking!" Yusuke begged me but I saw through his façade. He was only pretending to care so he could get close to me and then kill me.

"Stay away! All of you!" I yelled, my voice reaching an octave I didn't even know I could reach.

"Koenma, take Yukiko and get out!" Yusuke commanded as Koenma did as he was told, fearing for his own life.

"What do we do guys?" Yusuke turned to his demon teammates as they stared at me with pity and sympathy. Shuichi looked down as did Hiei and Yusuke frowned.

"Don't tell me neither of you know what to do! Come on! You both love her! Do something!" Yusuke yelled as I closed my eyes, the wind whipping my hair around my face.

* * *

The pure unbridled fear in her eyes burned my soul with an intensity that was crippling. To know that she feared me, us, to the extent that she's willing to expand all of her aura to keep us from approaching her was devastating.

"Aniko…" I began again but knew it was useless. She had lost her trust of us. Now she was as Hiei had said a threat. A very powerful, very lonely, and very uncontrollable threat.

"Hiei can you get close to her?" I asked, the pain of my own words searing through my blood.

"No, her aura is blocking me from getting any closer." Hiei answered. He looked pained as well. Of course he should. This was technically his fault. Scaring her into this stupor of fear.

"Aniko! Please! You must calm down!" I begged as Hiei and I were pushed back further. The wind around us became sharper and we had to cover our faces with our arms and blood dribbled down our arms from the cuts we were receiving.

"Why?" Her voice was panicked as we heard it even over the roar of the wind.

"Because we just want to help you!" Yusuke yelled.

"No you don't! Your own teammate said I was unhelpable!" Her voice was cold and distant as she glared at us.

"Aniko! Stop this madness now!" I begged again as I felt our situation become worse.

"Madness?" She asked as she chuckled. Suddenly Hiei disappeared and the wind stopped. I looked up and saw Hiei holding Aniko up since she was now unconcious.

"Hiei!" Yusuke laughed as I lowered my arms, the pain of this whole experience unnerving me. Hiei lowered Aniko back, her head sinking into the pillow and he sheathed his sword. He glared at me as he walked by.

"She is a threat. Take care of her."

* * *

My head throbbed as did my heart when I thought of what I had to do to the fox's female in order to stop her. I sighed as I laid across my bed, my body exhausted. I thought that if I was cold to her, she wouldn't be so...invasive into my life. But the more I pulled away from her, the more she crept up on my emotions like a vine. I hated it.

"Hiei?" I looked to the door as I heard my name from the other side. I growled at the interruption.

"Go away."

"Hiei, I need to speak with you." I recognized the fox's voice and silently brooded as I went to the door, slamming it open.

"What?" I asked in irritation as he looked apologetic.

"About earlier...I have to apologize for lashing out at you. It seems I may have been wrong in my judgement about your feelings toward Aniko." I stared at him. His constant mood changes were beginning to irritate me.

"It's fine." I answered harshly, wanting to go back to my silent thoughts.

"You were right." I looked up in surprise and he smiled at me.

"I am letting my emotions get the better of me when it comes Aniko. I will have to stop it now, I suppose." And with that, he walked away. I stared at his disappearing figure with confusion.

"Stupid fox." I muttered lowly and I shut the door, wrapping myself in darkness again.

And then it began. The onslaught of her memories. My thought processes now revolved solely upon her and I growled. That had been the fox's plan. To drive me crazy with my own mind. I hated him and his female companion.

* * *

Aniko was soundly sleeping when I was allowed to reenter her room and I wiped the tears from my face as I looked at her innocent form. She hadn't done anything truly wrong. She was only defending herself the only way she knew how. Rejection of anything and anyone around her. It was something she had learned from watching me, I suppose. I sniffed a little as I went to sit in the recliner next to her bed. I knew I was going to lose her. It was just a matter of when and why.

"Yukiko?" I looked up at Kurama and he smiled.

"If you need anything, I am at your disposal." I smiled and nodded.

"The ability to see the future would be nice." I joked and he chuckled with me.

"Yes, I would have to say it would."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two For D101

Oy!**Darkdemon** here!

No one's celebrating! *pouts* Oh well! Life goes on, I suppose. Ok so here's the deal. I need to know whether I should end Scarred Rose soon or

should I keep going? It's up to you, the readers! Vote on my poll to determine the outcome! Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter of Scarred Rose

to **_Death101-Fox Version_** for her/him (cuz I'm not sure what gender they are ^.^;) continued support! It's greatly appreciated. So for D101 here

is:

**Chapter Twenty-two: Devastation; Youko's Back!**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

Aniko was soundly sleeping when I was allowed to reenter her room and I wiped the tears from my face as I looked at her innocent form. She hadn't done anything truly wrong. She was only defending herself the only way she knew how. Rejection of anything and anyone around her. It was something she had learned from watching me, I suppose. I sniffed a little as I went to sit in the recliner next to her bed. I knew I was going to lose her. It was just a matter of when and why.

"Yukiko?" I looked up at Kurama and he smiled.

"If you need anything, I am at your disposal." I smiled and nodded.

"The ability to see the future would be nice." I joked and he chuckled with me.

"Yes, I would have to say it would." He replied as he looked toward Aniko's peaceful form and I saw pain flash across his face. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I smiled.

"What happened today wasn't your fault. You've been very good to my sister." I tried to soothe him but the pain in his eyes turned turbulent as he looked down.

"It has been suggested that we..." He began but he choked and this caused tears to well in my eyes. Whatever he was trying to tell me would ultimately answer my question of when and how and why I would lost my sister.

"She's been determined to be a threat to the safety of all three worlds... "

"Which means what?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"It's been suggested that she be disposed of in a humane fashion." He informed me as tears poured down my face. I stared at him as he looked down, regret etching its way across his usually handsome features.

"Disposed of? You mean they want to...to **_kill_** her?" I questioned as he nodded and I felt my legs give way underneath me. Sobs wracked my body as he bent down next to me.

"I'm sorry Yukiko." He murmured as I clung to his chest and I cried into his shoulder. To know that my sister would not live to see anymore of her life was devastating. She was my world and now because of the Spirit World's interference I would lose her. It wasn't fair.

"It's not fair!" I screamed as I continued to sob, my spirit broken from the news.

"It's not her fault! She's just a kid! She has her whole fucking life ahead of her! It's just not fair, damn it!" My shouts echoed off the walls and I heard door to the room slammed open and I saw Yusuke and Koenma run into, prepared for battle, well Yusuke was at least. Koenma was positioned behind the youth, his jet pack trigger ready in his hand. They relaxed once they saw Aniko's peaceful figure and saw no immediate danger emitting itself from her body. Yusuke's eyes found mine and I saw sympathy cross his face. Konema stepped forward and I glared at him. He was the guilty one in this room.

"Yukiko, you must know that this was a very difficult decision to make." His voice was distant and business like as I tried to climbed to my feet to pounce on him. My crutches slipped and Kurama caught me before I hit the ground as Yusuke stepped forward to help me up.

"She's a child, Koenma!" I argued, my voice cracking from the pure turmoil of emotion I was feeling.

"She's a demon, Yukiko."

* * *

I watched the devastation cross Yukiko's face and I felt pity boil in my stomach. I wouldn't want to be told that my sister was a threat cause she threw a tantrum and as punishment was going to die. Man, that would suck big time. Yukiko was trembling as tears rolled down her cheeks, ravaging her already marred skin.

"It'll be alright..." I mumbled. I was not good comforting distraught people but I felt I should at least offer some condolence. If Yukiko's pain wasn't enough to handle, I looked up and saw Kurama's as well. He was being forced to kill the one girl he loved. That I knew was hard. If I was forced to kill Keiko, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I couldn't imagine living with the pain. Kurama seemed to be handling the news well enough. When I told Hiei, he nearly took out a whole room! That told me he cared more than he'd like to admit. Kurama merely nodded and disappeared to tell Yukiko himself.

"Yusuke..." I looked up at my name and Yukiko pulled out a photo. The edges were fringed and it looked old. But hell what did I know? I wasn't a photo expert.

"Tell me what you see." She lifted up the photo and I stared it. The picture was of a baby with raven locks and canines the size of a cat's. The baby was naked except for a diaper wrapped around the ass and front of the child. I couldn't make out the gender but assumed it to be a girl. On the child's stomach was a tattoo of some sort.

"Who the hell tattoo's a baby?" I asked as Kurama looked up in surprise.

"Tattoo? Yusuke, that's not a tattoo. That's a seal." Kurama said and I could see the wheels in his head spinning. He was formulating a plan. I loved it when he formulated plans because he usually saved everyone involved a lot of ass kicking.

* * *

"A seal would suppress her power, wouldn't it?" Yukiko asked as I stared at the portrait.

"Who is this?" I asked as Yukiko smiled.

"Aniko, when my parents brought her home. We had file down her teeth cause she was teething and when she bit, you bled." Yukiko reminisced as I saw Yusuke look at me expectantly. Like he was waiting for something....

**_A plan, human. He wants a plan. You're not going to actually let these idiots kill her, are you?_**

Youko's voice burned at my thought processes and I growled at him.

_What do you suppose we do? A seal is dangerous. We'd need to equal out the energy signatures! It'd have to be balanced! We don't know how much power Aniko actually possesses._

**_Yes, if we wanted to seal ALL of her power. But we don't want to do that. We want to seal just enough of it to..._**

_Make her less of a threat!_

I finished my alter ego's idea with a smile, a smile that lit up Yusuke's face.

"You have a plan!" He exclaimed as Yukiko looked up in surprise at me. Koenma who had been quiet stepped forward.

"Do you have a plan, Kurama?" He asked as I nodded, my head whirling with the process.

"A seal could make her less of a threat and enable us to properly train her on her control!" I announced proudly as Koenma's eyes widened.

"We don't have enough energy to match her power! We've gone over this Kurama!" He argued as Yusuke's smile faltered as did Yukiko's. Mine however widened.

"If we wanted to suppress **_ALL_**of Aniko's power which we don't want to do. We just want to suppress enough of it that..."

"She's weak enough to teach control to, right?!" Yusuke asked excitedly as Yukiko's face lit up and Koenma looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That could work..." He murmered before nodding his head.

"You find a seal that will do just that Kurama, and I believe we have an alternative option to euthanization."

* * *

**I brought back YOUKO!!! YAY!! Remember to review b/c reviews make me want to write. Special thanks to Death101- Fox Version who has sent in a review for almost every chapter I think. You're the bomb! Also remember to vote on my poll of whether I should keep writing Scarred Rose or end it soon! **


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Oy!**Darkdemon** here!

All my news is at the end of the story now.

**Chapter Twenty-three: Seals; Reactions**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

"A seal would suppress her power, wouldn't it?" Yukiko asked as I stared at the portrait.

"Who is this?" I asked as Yukiko smiled.

"Aniko, when my parents brought her home. We had file down her teeth cause she was teething and when she bit, you bled." Yukiko reminisced as I saw Yusuke look at me expectantly. Like he was waiting for something....

**_A plan, human. He wants a plan. You're not going to actually let these idiots kill her, are you?_**

Youko's voice burned at my thought processes and I growled at him.

_What do you suppose we do? A seal is dangerous. We'd need to equal out the energy signatures! It'd have to be balanced! We don't know how much power Aniko actually possesses._

**_Yes, if we wanted to seal ALL of her power. But we don't want to do that. We want to seal just enough of it to..._**

_Make her less of a threat!_

I finished my alter ego's idea with a smile, a smile that lit up Yusuke's face.

"You have a plan!" He exclaimed as Yukiko looked up in surprise at me. Koenma who had been quiet stepped forward.

"Do you have a plan, Kurama?" He asked as I nodded, my head whirling with the process.

"A seal could make her less of a threat and enable us to properly train her on her control!" I announced proudly as Koenma's eyes widened.

"We don't have enough energy to match her power! We've gone over this Kurama!" He argued as Yusuke's smile faltered as did Yukiko's. Mine however widened.

"If we wanted to suppress **_ALL_**of Aniko's power which we don't want to do. We just want to suppress enough of it that..."

"She's weak enough to teach control to, right?!" Yusuke asked excitedly as Yukiko's face lit up and Koenma looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That could work..." He murmered before nodding his head.

"You find a seal that will do just that Kurama, and I believe we have an alternative option to euthanization." Koenma agreed as Yukiko's face once again had tears running down only this time, they were tears of joy. She threw her arms around my neck as she sobbed openly in happiness.

"You are so smart!" She gushed as I lightly patted her back and Yusuke grinned at me.

"And that is why he is my friend and not my enemy!" Yusuke exclaimed as Koenma rolled his eyes and sighed before disappearing from the room.

"Guess I should go tell Kuwabara and Hiei Aniko's not dying, huh?" Yusuke asked as I nodded.

"Please."

"Alright!" He exclaimed before practically running out of the room, a grin plastered on his face.

**_Very good, Shuichi. Now find a seal that doesn't seal all of her energy..._**

* * *

I watched my sister sleep for a few more hours before yawning feeling exhaustion tugging at my body.

"You should get some sleep, Yukiko." I turned to the smiling Kurama with a smile. I owed him my sister's life.

"I'm fine." I lied as he came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Your body says otherwise. I don't think it's wise to strain yourself right now. Get some sleep. She'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." He swore as I sighed. He was right. I yawned as he led me to a free room and I smiled when he turned to leave.

"Thank you." I whispered, unsure if he could hear me.

"You're welcome." He answered before he turned out the light and shut the door behind himself, and I slipped into a peaceful, dreamless slumber almost immediately.

_Peace...._

_

* * *

_

Dark figures surround my unconcious body. I don't know if they knew I could hear them talking about me but it didn't matter because everything they said was too garbled for me to even hear them correctly. I wanted to sigh in frustration but couldn't force my body to do anything. I inwardly groaned and let my mind wander. I was calm now, I recognized. I wasn't wild, uncontrollable.

What happened?

I tried to remember what had happened before I was in this state.

_They were afraid of me..._

Oh yes, now I remember. I had lost control and was threatening them. My heart wretched and the guilt overwhelmed me. My sister had been in the room before she had been ushered out. Shuichi had been devastated. So had Hiei and the others. The guilt grew. I had attacked them just by using my energy, without moving. I was a _threat_.

**Could I really be blamed?**

**What would they do now?**

**What could they do?**

**Could I stop them?**

**Should I stop them? **

**Would I stop them?**

I thought about the possible punishments my actions deserved and only one came to mind.

Death.

Could I deny them the right to deem me dangerous?

Would I forcefully stop them from killing me?

Would I fight them?

My answer to these questions was simple.

No.

No I could, should, would not.

* * *

That girl and her fox were driving me insane! I growled as I punched the wall in front of me. I knew it needed to be done and yet I felt somthing odd from the realization it might actually occur. That he might actually agree with me. That he might actually kill her. The stone crumbled beneath my power as I threw my fist at it again and again.

"YO! Hiei! Man, chill out for sec! I need to tell you something!" The detective put his hands in front of his face to protect himself from the flying debris. I turned to him, my rage causing my eyes to glow.

"What is it now, detective?" I growled as he smiled at me with that idiot grin of his.

"Kurama figured out a way to keep Aniko from having undergo execution. She's goin' to live." He informed me, grin widening.

"What?" I felt myself lose my hostility as he said this.

"She's not gonna die." He repeated with a smile and I stared at him.

The female was going to live?

The fox saved her?

She was going to live?

"How?" I asked as Yusuke continued to smile.

"Kurama says a seal will seal her powers." He answered as my eyes widened.

"That's suicide!"

"If we wanted to seal _ALL_ of her power." He hinted and I smirked. The fox's cleverness seemed to have returned.

Good. Now I wouldn't feel the need to kill him for killing her.

* * *

Hiei seemed to be pleased with the news, his demented smirk returning with the news. I felt sorry for the structure though. Hiei looked unperturbed by the fact that the building around him was crumbling since he took out all of his anger on the walls. I sighed when he turned to leave.

"She's still asleep." I told him as he turned to me with that smirk.

"I know." He said mysteriously as he left me alone, moving to avoid being crushed by the crumbling ceiling.

"Seriously!" I muttered.

He could take his anger out on Kuwabara, that way I'm not in danger of getting my ass crushed by the sky falling.

I sighed.

At least he and Kurama were happy again. I hate their miserable forms, after all they're usually lethal.

* * *

**Woo! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been super busy! At least I didn't leave you guys hanging. I've decided to keep Scarred Rose going for a few more chapters, and if I end it I'll probably write a sequel. Remember to review! Reviews help me decide which story should be updated first. **

**By the way, I still need someone to draw my characters for me! My tablet's out of commission till my dad sends me my new one so if someone could do this, I'd be grateful! Just PM me for details or if you'd like to do it! Thanks for reading. **


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Oy!**Darkdemon** here!

All my news is at the end of the story now.

**Chapter Twenty-three: Seals; Reactions**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

Hiei seemed to be pleased with the news, his demented smirk returning with the news. I felt sorry for the structure though. Hiei looked unperturbed by the fact that the building around him was crumbling since he took out all of his anger on the walls. I sighed when he turned to leave.

"She's still asleep." I told him as he turned to me with that smirk.

"I know." He said mysteriously as he left me alone, moving to avoid being crushed by the crumbling ceiling.

"Seriously!" I muttered.

He could take his anger out on Kuwabara, that way I'm not in danger of getting my ass crushed by the sky falling.

I sighed.

At least he and Kurama were happy again. I hate their miserable forms, after all they're usually lethal.

* * *

I bolted up out my peaceful slumber, cold sweat dripping down my body. I looked around in panic and found myself alone in this hospital room. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, moving it from my face. I sighed again, trying to calm my racing heart. I looked around again. The light coming through my window was strange and mist like.

"What..." I froze when the door to the room opened and I saw Hiei enter. He smirked when he saw me.

"Hiei...what...I...I can't remember..."

"I know." He interrupted as he arrived at my bedside. I stared at him as tears welled in my eyes.

"I think...I lost control..." I let out quietly and he nodded.

"You did." He answered. I let out a sob as I stared at him.

"You mean I..." He nodded. I clutched the sheets beneath me and he smirked.

"We almost decided to kill you." He informed me and I froze.

"But the fox has found a way to keep you alive and give you the power to control your powers."

* * *

The way her tears ran down her face, the guilt and regret that settled on her features, made me crave her more. Made me desire her in a way that was unlike me.

"Kurama..." She began but couldn't bring herself to finish as I took another step toward her. The sparkle in her eyes...

"Hiei...what..." The way her voice said my name. The way she looked at me. She understood me.

"Hiei..." My name escaped from between her trembling lips again as I now stood beside her bed, my eyes searching hers.

"Why do you love him?" The question burst from my mouth before I could stop it and she stared at me, her eyes wide.

"What?" She asked, her tone showed her confusion.

"Why do you love the fox?" I asked again as I stared at her. She looked down and I could feel something drop in my stomach and something clogged my throat.

"Hiei, please, don't." She begged and I growled.

"Answer the question. I need to know why you love him!" I fired back, my fists clenched at my sides. I could smell the tears well in her eyes as she hid behind her bangs while her head was bent.

"I love him, because I do. You can't really explain why you love someone. All you know is that you love them and there's nothing you can do about it." She answered and I stared at her. The way she explained her feelings made me realize an awful truth. Something I'd never thought I'd admit or feel.

"I love you."

* * *

"Yusuke, have you seen Hiei?" The boy turned to me with a smile.

"Uhh, yea! He was in the training room but then he just left. I don't know where he went!" He answered easily and I smiled.

"Thank you. If you see him, will you tell him I'm looking for him?" He nodded and I nodded.

"Well if you need me, I'm going to go check up on Aniko." I informed him and he nodded before turning and disappearing down the hall, no doubt headed toward the gameroom. I smiled before turning to head back toward the room I had left Aniko in as she slept. Hopefully by now she was up and I could explain to her what had happened. I froze outside of her door when I heard her voice drifting out, followed a male's voice.

"...there's nothing you can do about it." Her voice said as I leaned closer to the door to hear better.

"I love you." I froze when I heard Hiei's voice. I kept my gasp contained before opening the door, allowing light to flood the room as I entered.

"Aniko I..." I stopped when I saw Hiei's lips pressed against Aniko's and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. He pulled away and turned to me in shock as Aniko stared at me with wide eyes.

"Kurama..." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she brought her hands to her mouth to keep from saying anything else. I couldn't gauge my emotions as they blasted out of control. I felt anger, jealousy, hurt, depression, and pity swirl around in my gut as I stared at the guilty looked Aniko and the unemotional Hiei. And then suddenly I snapped.

How could he stand there and look as if he had not just tore out my heart and stomped on it?

How could he look so unemotional while I was in a turmoil?

How the hell could he love anyone?!

"Kurama, no!" Aniko screamed as I slammed my fist into Hiei's face. I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't...

"What the hell, Hiei?!" I shouted as Aniko had tears pouring down her face.

"Kurama, please, don't!" Her voice echoed as I turned to her.

"You let him!" I accused and she shook her head.

"No! He surprised me! Kurama!" Her voice cracked and her form erupted into sobs as Hiei stood between us.

"It was not her fault." His voice was so cocky and calm and...

"No." I agreed.

"It's not. It's yours." I hissed as I turned and left them alone, my heart wounded and my hand in pain from the blow I had delivered to my ex best friend's face.

* * *

"Hey Kurama, what's..." I stopped when I saw the pain in my friend's eyes and the bruising on his knuckles.

"Who'd you hit?" I asked as he took a deep breath.

"Hiei." He answered and I stared at him.

"Hiei? For what?!" I questioned, my curiosity burning at me.

"He kissed Aniko."

"He did what?"I interrupted with a shout as I stared at him with wide eyes. I just couldn't believe that Hiei would actually betray Kurama and Aniko like that.

"Our Hiei?! Seriously?! Come on, you've got to be kidding me, Kurama! Hiei wouldn't do that!" I tried to argue but he shook his head.

"It was Hiei. He told he loved her and then he kissed her." He informed me as if it were just another case and just some more information.

"Kurama, it..."

"It WAS Hiei, Yusuke. Stop telling me it wasn't. I saw him, I heard him, I hit him, he admitted it. It was Hiei." He interrupted me and I just stared at him. I couldn't...Hiei wouldn't...

"Kurama, I..." I didn't know what to say to comfort the hurt he was in. I couldn't...imagine the betrayal...

"I'm sorry." It was the only condolence I could think of. It was the only phrase I could get my brain to allow me to say.

"Don't be, Yusuke. It's not like you hurt me."

* * *

"Hiei, how could you?"

"I will not feel guilty for expressing my feelings as he has told me to do countless times."

"Hiei! He's your best friend!"

"I have no friends! I have allies!" I could only stare at him with wide eyes. His face was swollen and beginning to bruise and I thought back to Kurama's swollen knuckles.

"Hiei...he trusted you!" I screamed as he took three steps toward me.

"I love you!" He screamed back before capturing my lips with his again. I wanted to be mad at him. I did but...I couldn't bring myself to be infuriated with him. I knew how much it took for him to admit his feelings to me. I knew how much will power it took. I couldn't be mad at him for being truthful about his feelings and expressing them in the only way he knew how.

Was I making excuses for him?

Was I really not going to condemn him for what he's done?

Hadn't I done the same thing?

Hadn't everyone else?

I had allowed him to hurt someone I cared very deeply for, but I couldn't feel guilty. I just couldn't bring myself to feel guilty or angry or...anything.

What was going on with me?

* * *

**OMG, I'm so sorry it's taking so long to update. My internet crashed and burned and was out all weekend and I hit a bit of writer's block and...everything just went wrong and BLAM. It went right again. ACK. I hate sudden reversals like that! Of course I blame my new bf for making my life heaven and giving me the inspiration to write, so you all better thank him in your reviews. **

**PS: I'm gonna be out of town and I don't know if the hotel I'm stayin at has internet ( I HOPE SO) but just in case, I apologize in advance. **

**ALSO THANKS TO ROSEWHIP889 FOR VOLUNTEERING TO DRAW UP THE CHARACTERS FOR THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE CONTINUED SUPPORT FROM D101! You're the best!**

**AND THANKS TO ANYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! MY POLL STILL UP FOR WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY OR NOT. YOU SHOULD VOTE!**

**THANKIES!!**

**Nick**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Oy!**Darkdemon** here!

All my news is at the end of the story now.

**Chapter Twenty-three: Kidnapped!**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

The team was unusually quiet as they sat in front of me. Hiei and Kurama were as far apart as they could get from one another in the room and Yusuke and Kuwabara merely sat in the middle, unwilling to pick sides. Yukiko and Aniko had separated as well. Yukiko standing beside Kurama, Aniko beside Hiei, who stood possessively around her. I stared at the teenagers and older woman in front of me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked in confusion as Yusuke explained to me what had happened to cause this rift in this once inseparable team.

"Like I said, Hiei kissed Aniko, Kurama punched Hiei, Yukiko and Aniko got into a fight, now they've picked sides and they're always fightin'." Yusuke answered with a shrug. As if this didn't bother him, but I knew it did. I knew it hurt him and Kuwabara to see their friends fighting like this.

"Kurama, is what Yusuke said, true?" I turned to the fox demon who nodded curtly.

"Hiei?" I turned to the fire demon. He nodded even more curtly and I saw the anger in his eyes as he and Kurama looked at one another. Aniko was silent as she looked toward the ground. Somehow I knew she felt guilty, I knew she felt angry, sad, and upset, but she was putting up a fantastic facade to keep me from realizing it. I also realized that Hiei may be helping her. I groaned. This was not good. This was not good at all.

"Aniko can you and your sister please step out of the room?" I asked politely and the two girls nodded before disappearing out of the room, leaving me with the four boys. The way they glared at one another was unnerving in a way. It was as if they wanted to kill each other over this unimportant little matter. I sighed as I rubbed my throbbing temple.

"I want to make this clear. If this continues, I will erase Aniko's memories of either of you! I will then put her into a maximum security prinson on isolation lockdown, do you understand me?" I asked as both of them stared at me with shock etched across all of their features.

"Koenma, don't you think that's a bit extreme for just this little fight?" Yusuke asked me, clearly looking out more for his friends than the wellbeing of the team.

"If that is what it takes, I will do it without hesistation." I answered as Hiei clenched his fists at his sides and I watched pain flash across Kurama's eyes. They both cared for her, I understood that. What I didn't understand was this incessant fighting over her.

"Koenma, that's not fair! You'd be punishing Aniko the most by doing that!" Kuwabara stated as Yusuke nodded from beside him.

"No, what's not fair is making that poor girl choose between the two of them and then the dejected one hating her for choice because she didn't choose him, which is exactly what these two did." I replied as Kurama stood erect, indignant.

"We didn't make her do anything!"

"Oh, you didn't?" I questioned with an arched eyebrow. Hiei looked surprised before realization dawned upon his face.

"No! We didn't!" Kurama argued. He had changed the most from this ordeal, I noted. He was much more tempermental and easily roused now than he had ever been. In fact, if he passed Aniko or Hiei in the hall, he'd fight and argue with them, causing them all more misery than they needed or deserve.

"You didn't give her the chance to explain, you automatically assumed she'd pick Hiei over yourself, didn't you?" I questioned. Kurama looked down, trying to hide his guilt, because he knew I was right. He looked up toward Hiei and frowned.

"Can we go yet?! I'm beat, man!" Yusuke yawned and stretched as he whined. Kuwabara nodded from beside him as Hiei looked annoyed.

"When Hiei and Kurama settle their differences, then you may leave." I answered in a groan. Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned as well and turned to their teammates expectantly. Kurama and Hiei looked at one another before sighing in defeat.

"Hiei, I..." Kurama began before we heard a young girl scream from the hallway outside my door.

"Aniko!" The four boys shouted as they all ran to the door and wrenched them open. They searched up and down the hallway and found no trace of either Yukiko or Aniko. They had disappeared.

"No! Damn it!" Hiei cursed as he punched the nearest wall and Kurama looked lost while I frowned. Something was up, and now both Aniko and Yukiko's lives depended upon my team working at top shape to find them. But as of right now, that seemed impossible, because now they blamed one another for not protecting the girls and then they also blamed themselves.

* * *

I watched the world fade from black to white to color to black again as I struggled to regain consciousness. I was vaguely aware of my sister's form near my own and I was vaguely aware of the cold that was permeating my clothes and seeping into my skin. I wanted to shiver but my body wouldn't respond to any of the commands I was giving it. I inwardly groaned. I always managed to get myself in trouble even without trying and not only did I drag myself into it, I also dragged Yuki down with me.

**Damn it all to hell.**

_"Sleep, sleep little one, soon you'll never have to wake up again..."_ A voice haunted my thoughts and I mentally shivered at the prospect of meeting the owner of this thoroughly creepy voice.

"Who is this, Haku?" Another foreign voice entered my thoughts and I cringed at the sound of it as well. It was just as, or even more creepy than the first voice. I knew who they were talking about. Yukiko. My sister was a normal human with no unique abilities. I didn't know whether this beings were demons or humans, but knew they would probably kill her either way. I had to wake up. I had to save her. I couldn't let her die.

"Leave her alone..." My voice was softly cracking as I struggled to get the words out of my mouth. I tried to open my eyes and found I couldn't and I felt utterly defenseless in the wake of these foes. Yet I commanded them to release my sister. My human attributes still pissed Hiei off, I noted, and knew no doubt they would piss off my captors as well. I was a demon, I should act like one. I remember Hiei growling at me one night when I cried over having fought with Yuki over my stand on the fight between Hiei and Kurama. Hiei was right but I still felt human and so I still acted human. I fought with my eyelids to stay open as I heard them sing that awful lullaby.

"_Go to sleep, little one. Don't you wake even when you hears the painful screams of death. Go to sleep little one, go to sleep little child and find a dream world all your own."_ Their singsong voices lulled my mind into a peaceful slumber, against my will.

* * *

"Here's a good question," Yusuke began, "how the hell did these 'foreign entities' get in here in the first place? And how the hell did we not sense them?" He finished with a frown. Kurama looked calculative as Hiei tried to locate the two missing girls using his Jagan which up until today had never failed. Kuwabara was, like Yusuke, confused about how a demon could get past all fo us and still take Aniko and Yukiko without us realizing it or anyone seeing it. Hell, we wouldn't have even known Aniko and Yukiko were gone if Aniko hadn't have screamed.

"Dream demons could get past the Spirit World defenses and out own if we were not aware of their presence in our own minds while we were preoccupied with other things." Kurama supplied as I shook my head.

"Dream demons would leave a trail, especially with those dim-witted ogres out there." I replied as Kurama nodded to agree with me and his mind continued to work in silence. I pondered the possiblilities as well.

"Spirits..." I mumbled to myself as Kurama looked up inquizitively.

"I don't think a spirit could take two coporeal beings without anyone seeing them, especially not here in the Spirit World." He replied to my mumble and I nodded, taking in what he said to be true.

"Psychic powers could do it, right?!" Kuwabara suddenly exclaimed and we all stared at him in shock.

"Master Genkai said something about psychic powers being able to do stuff like this! I mean it would explain it, right?!" He asked excitedly as Yusuke's eyes widened.

"And we wouldn't have noticed it because too many of us were flaring our energy because of our emotions so they could just blend in!" Yusuke added as my eyes widened. This could explain it all and it would also mean that a human or humans were behind the scheme.

"Can you find them, Hiei?"Kurama turned to the fire demon as we waited for his response.

"No." He answered as our heads bowed in defeat until I stood up.

"Botan!" I shouted for my grim reaper and she appeared with a smile behind Yusuke.

"Why, yes, Koenma sir?" She was ever perky and caused my temple to throb.

"I need you to find Yukina, Shizeru, Keiko, and Genkai and bring them here immediately!" I ordered and she nodded before disappearing to do as she was told. The boys stood erect as they waited for their own orders on what to do.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, go with Jorge and do a little research on psychic powers that can take coporeal form." I spoke with my serious tone and for once just did as they were told, leavingme alone with the feuding demons. Hiei and Kurama looked at me expectantly and I pointed at the empty chairs in front of my desk. They looked surprised before comlying.

"You two will go retrieve Aniko and yukiko once Genkai has narrowed down their positions." I informed them. They stared at me.

"What? Both of us?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, both of you. You both care for the girl. I see no reason why you both wouldn't want to save her." I answered as I fiddled with a stack of papers on my desk. Hiei looked down as Kurama nodded and I sighed.

"You two are friends, aren't you?" I questioned as I leaned my chin onto my hands. They looked surprised.

"You two pulled one of the greatest heists off, fought and won the dark tournament, and helped rid the world of Sensui together. Surely that kind of partnership can stand anything." I stated with a shrug and they looked to one another.

"Of course, you did have Yusuke's help., I suppose." Hiei snorted as Kurama chuckled. I smiled when I saw this.

"The Detective would have died without our help." Hiei muttered as Kurama nodded.

"Or he would have been eliminated from his duties because of imcompetency." Kurama adeed.

"If competency were a matter in this job, the idiot should have been eliminated a long time ago." Hiei mumbled before chuckling as Kurama joined him. I smiled. This was progress.

"And Aniko?" I questioned cautiously.

"She is clueless of matters concerning herself." Hiei stated offhaded. Kurama smiled.

"Yes, she does seem to lack the basic ego or self awareness most girls her age possess." He agreed. I sighed.

"So she is more concerned with others?" I asked, curious.

"Much more concerned." They answered simultaneously. It was unbelievable. The two could act as if nothing had passed between them because of this girl.

"So," I paused, taking a deep breath, "she has not chosen either of you?" I questioned. They shook their heads.

"No." They answered. I sighed.

"Will you make her?" I wondered with a simple tilt of my head.

"No." Hiei said solemnly.

"I will not." Kurama added.

"As long as she is happy." Both Hiei and Kurama looked content and I smiled.

"OH! Koenma sir!" I looked up and saw Botan being followed by her charges who all looked perplexed as to their business here. I sighed, my temple beginning to throb.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AND IT JUST GOT OVERWHELMING! DON'T WORRY, I'M BACK!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Nick**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Oy!**Darkdemon** here!

All my news is at the end of the story now.

**Chapter Twenty-three: Kidnapped!**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

"OH! Koenma sir!" I looked up and saw Botan being followed by her charges who all looked perplexed as to their business here. I sighed, my temple beginning to throb.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"You said they were demons, Yuki!"

"That one is!"

"No they aren't! You lied to us!"

"She is a demon! Don't you feel that hunger in her aura?!" I blinked as consciouness returned to me. At first all I saw were blurs of color then slowly my vision refocused and I could make out fine details. Three figures stood close to one another arguing. They were human, I noted. I turned my head and saw my sister was, like me, lying on a cot next to me. She was still not awake and I sighed. At least she was breathing.

"I feel the panic in yours!"

"Haku!" They were arguing amongst themselves as I slowly sat up, holding my head gingerly as it throbbed.

"She's awake!" I froze when they all turned to me and I quickly climbed to my feet and stood in a defensive crouched position in front of my sister. I growled as I bared my teeth in a threatening manner as they stared at me.

"Stay away from my sister!" I spoke harshly as they tilted their heads to the side, their confusion prominent.

"Sister?" The leader of the trio stepped forward. His body language spoke of passiveness and I relax only slightly with his approach.

"You are a demon." He spoke it as if it were a question and a statement at the same time.

"By birth, yes." I answered easily.

"And this woman is human." He said.

"Yes, but she is my sister." I kept him from approaching Yukiko as he nodded his head, understanding.

"You were raised by humans." He guessed and I nodded.

"So you do not kill humans?" He asked. I stopped and looked conflicted. I had killed humans but I had never done so willingly. I knew they wouldn't understand.

"No.I don't kill humans." I lied. They seemed to accept my answer.

"Then we must apologize. My partner believed you were the demon who killed his brother and his friends." I stared at them as the other two men stepped forward. They all bowed apologetically.

"We're sorry." I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"You are all human, correct?" I questioned, relaxing a little. They nodded and I turned back to my sister.

"Then release her."

* * *

"She's not in any danger." Genkai spoke in an annoyed tone as Hiei and myself waited for Aniko and Yukiko's whereabouts.

"What?" Hiei questioned angrily. He was far too impatient for this, I knew. He was used to knowing whereabouts of people himself, now he had to depend on Genkai. I placed my hand onto his shoulder in a comforting manner as I turned to Genkai with a frown.

"Please, Genkai. We'd like to know where she is." I said politely.

"She doesn't want to leave. She blocking my abilities." The older woman shook her head and glared at us.

"What?!" Hiei exclaimed in outrage as I thought of why Aniko would do that.

"She's investigating. She's interested in her captors. That's why she doesn't want to be found." I explained simply as my team mates stared at me.

"And you're ok with that?" Yusuke asked as I smiled.

"Yes." But it was lie. I was just as mad as Hiei but I knew Aniko had a good reason. At least I hoped she did.

* * *

That female was missing and she wanted to limit our chances of finding her?! I would never understand her.

"Be patient, Hiei." The fox was trying to patronize me. As if he wasn't one of the reasons she didn't want to be found. I glared at him and saw his pain in his eyes. That made me feel better, I noted. To know he was in as much pain as I was and to know he was in pain also made me feel less angry at him. Then I remembered how he had made Aniko cry with his cruel words and I regained my rage. I skulked to the corner and resumed my own search of the females.

"Hiei, please stop." His voice irritated me and caused me to lose my concentration.

"No." I growled.

"Hiei, she doesn't want to be found." His voice, his very presence pissed me off.

"Don't you dare tell me she doesn't want to be found. She doesn't want to be found by you. You made her miserable, fox. So just leave me the hell alone so I can find her." My voice showed my rage as everyone turned to stare at me in shock.

"Hiei, stop." He put his hand on my shoulder and I just couldn't handle it. I punched him. I used all of my strength and I punched that bastard right across the room and sent him crashing into the opposite wall.

"Don't tell me to stop, fox."

* * *

I could only stare at Hiei. I had never seen him this angry and I had seen him get angry. These two were best friends. I could imagine why Aniko didn't want to be found. She blamed herself. Kurama, Hiei, and Yukiko didn't even know the guilt I knew she felt. I saw it in her eyes everytime I saw her.

"Stop it, both of you!" I stepped in between the feuding demons without a care for my own life.

"Don't blame each other for this! You both have feelings for Aniko! Accept that! She's adorable. I'll give you that. She's smart. That too. But I wouldn't want to be found either if I knew I had caused the best partnership in the world to be torn to pieces! You both made her miserable. Not just you two, Koenma, her sister, everyone, including myself! I made her feel guilty for not choosing Kurama over Hiei!" My voice echoed across the silent room as everyone stared at me. Hiei's eyes widened and I sighed.

"Look, I like ya Hiei but you're a bastard." I explained as Kuwabara helped Kurama to his feet.

"And Kurama has kinda liked her longer, I mean, he changed his entire personality to accommodate her!" I rubbed the back of my head as I felt my confidence leave me.

"I mean, oh damn! You two just need to stop fightin' already! Gods, you both fuckin' idiots! You talk about making her happy but all you two, all WE, did was make her miserable. If I were her, I'd stay kidnapped for a long time." I finished as both of them stared at me with wide eyes. I let out a puff of air and grinned wildly.

"Wow, I feel a lot better now that I have that off of my chest."

* * *

"When were they killed?" I questioned interested in their predicament.

"4 days ago." The boys answered as I took the information in. Hiei hadn't spoken of any demons crossing the barrier. Neither had the others.

"Are you sure it was a demon?"

"Positive." The tone of his voice left little room for argument. If he was sure, then no doubt it was demon.

"Let me help you." I offered as my sister stirred from behind me.

"What?" The determined one looked shocked at my offerance.

"Let me help you find the demon that killed your friends and your brother. I have friends who will find him for you." I offered with a smile and a tilt of my head which I knew no man could resist or so Yusuke and Kuwabara had told me.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah. I know what it's like to have a demon take something precious from me. We'll find him." I was suddenly wrapped in a hug and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thank you, demon!"

"Aniko. My name is Aniko."

* * *

**Ok, so I will introduce the trio of boys in the next chapter. Also to explain the slow update rate, I have once again started school and I am now a junior and it requires a lot of time and energy and I'm just so overwhelmed so I have decided that I will update on the weekends. I think. I haven't made a definite decision. **

**PS: Me and my boyfriend broke up so yeah. Bad juju for Aniko. Cuz if I can't be happy, neither can she! MWAHAHA. No, I wouldn't do that to Aniko. I love her. Of course I love her, I created her. But anyways. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I love me some reviews!**

**NICK**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Oy!**Darkdemon** here!

All my news is at the end of the story now.

**Chapter Twenty-four: Suspicion and Visions!**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

"When were they killed?" I questioned interested in their predicament.

"4 days ago." The boys answered as I took the information in. Hiei hadn't spoken of any demons crossing the barrier. Neither had the others.

"Are you sure it was a demon?"

"Positive." The tone of his voice left little room for argument. If he was sure, then no doubt it was demon.

"Let me help you." I offered as my sister stirred from behind me.

"What?" The determined one looked shocked at my offerance.

"Let me help you find the demon that killed your friends and your brother. I have friends who will find him for you." I offered with a smile and a tilt of my head which I knew no man could resist or so Yusuke and Kuwabara had told me.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah. I know what it's like to have a demon take something precious from me. We'll find him." I was suddenly wrapped in a hug and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thank you, demon!"

"Aniko. My name is Aniko." They nodded as I smiled.

"Thank you, Aniko."

"Aniko?" I turned at the sound of my sister's weakened and thoroughly frightened voice.

"Yuki!" I chirped as she stared behind me to the boys.

"Aniko! Behind you!" She shouted and I sighed.

"You're safe Yukiko. They're just humans like you." I answered calmly as she stared at me.

"Humans?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Yes, humans. See? They can't hurt you. Not with me here." I spoke jokingly and she patted my head softly.

"You're not much protection, little sister." I grinned childishly as the boys stared at us with wide eyes. They had never seen interaction between a demon and a human like ours. We acted like real sisters.

"Now who are they?" Yukiko questioned and I thought for a moment before rubbing the back of my neck in embarassment.

"Well, actually, I have no idea!" I admitted with a grin as they stared at me. Yukiko frowned before climbing to her feet, using me as a crutch since she was much taller than me.

"Who are you idiots?" She asked, angry at my carelessness and their apparent aggressiveness about their situation.

"My name is Hakuma Saiyoshi." The boy who I had spoken to about his friends' deaths stepped forward and I took notice of his features for the first time. They were all handsome boys, but he seemed to be unaware of his beauty. He was taller than Kurama and had dark hair, similar to Yusuke's, that was tied back in a pony tail. He possessed hazel eyes that had flakes of green and red dotted here and there.

"And these are my friends. Tai and Satoshi Yamagota," he continued as I nodded, taking note of their appearances as well. Each of them had blue eyes with short mahogany hair that barely touched the top of their ears. They looked to be twins. My sister inspected them with scrutinizing eyes and I rolled my eyes.

"Sister, if they were a danger, I'm sure I would've realized it by now, don't you think?" I asked and she nodded.

"I know."

* * *

"She says she's coming back." I looked up in surprise as Koenma announced this. Hiei and I weren't speaking again as we gathered in Koenma's office just as a portal appeared. Aniko and Yukiko were the first to step through and they looked to be fine. We tensed however when three boys followed them, their eyes wild and flitting.

"Oh, hey guys." Aniko chirped as I stared at her. Her hair was in tangled curls around her shoulders and her face had streaks of dirt across it. She simply smiled.

"Yusuke, can you carry my sister to the infirmary?" She asked as Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing, Ani." Yusuke replied as he stepped forward to carry the older woman away. I stepped forward to help Aniko but she shook her head and turned back to the three boys, ushering them forward toward us.

"Guys, I want you to meet the guys who kidnapped me and they need our help," she began and I stared at her with wide eyes as Hiei stepped forward, his face furrowed with a deep frown.

"You want us to help them?!" He growled as I stared at him.

"Hiei, what..."

"They are being hunted! Get away from them, onna." Hiei threatened and I froze.

"Hiei, what are you talking about?!" Aniko argued as I pulled her away and Hiei got between her and them.

"They're being hunted by demons, Aniko. They're not as innocent as they're appearing." I explained as she pulled herself out of my arms and stood in front of these humans, protecting them.

"Stop it! They're in danger! Isn't it your job to protect humans?!" She screamed as we stared at her. I finally took note of the color of her skin and the shaking in her limbs.

"Hiei, catch her!" I shouted just as she collasped and Hiei caught her before she hit the ground. I rushed to her side as Kuwabara and Hiei stood to keep her out their reach.

"What did you do to her?" I growled as I examined the signs. She was barely breathing, making weezing noises when she did, her skin was pale and her eyes had sunken back as she continued to shiver. Her skin was hot to the touch and I feared for her life.

"Nothing, we swear!" I picked Aniko's now convulsing body up into my arms and ran to the infirmary.

"Hiei stop!" I heard Koenma shout as the door slammed shut behind me.

"Shorty, they're just humans!"

* * *

I couldn't feel my body as horrible images flashed across my mind. Crimson blood drenched the land and the scent permeated the air. It was human I realized in horror as I stood frozen. I watched demons torture and slaughter human after human with no remorse or mercy. I saw children, women, and men alike fall to the lethal claws of the demons. They reminded me of myself when I lost control and I felt tears stream down my face. I fell to my knees as a child's almost lifeless body was flung in front of me. His dull eyes stared at me in fear before his head was crushed beneath the foot of a man. I screamed out until I felt someone shaking me. I fought against my unknown assailant, thrashing and screaming for help until my eyes burst open and I saw Kurama standing over me, his face contorted with pain. I stopped and stared at him, taking in my new surroundings. I was no longer in a blood drenched enviroment, instead I was in a clean, sterile white room that smelled faintly of alcohol-based hand sanitizer. Kurama pulled away and held his side where I must have attacked him. I slowly sat up, breathing heavily, the images still fresh in my mind.

"Where am I?" I asked uncertainly as his face returned to the calm collective state I recognized.

"Aniko, you're in the infimary."

"Why?" I questioned in confusion as I pushed my sweat drenched bangs out of my eyes. He stared at me before grabbing my face between his hands.

"Aniko...I love you." I stared at him, clearly confused.

"I know you do." I replied, still confused. He looked down before looking up and capturing my lips with his. I froze and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this." He bowed his head and leaned against me for support as I stared at him with wide eyes. His hands gripped at the fabric on either side of me and his face was buried in my messy curls. Tears welled in my eyes as I threw my arms around him.

"Kurama..." I mumbled.

"I don't care about me. I just couldn't stand to see you and Hiei fighting. You two are best friends..." I whispered as I fought back sobs. He pulled away to look at me. I noted his momentary distraction from my health and used it to think about the vision I had been forced to endure. There was something familiar about it. I inwardly sighed as I stared at Kurama, waiting for his answer.

* * *

I could only stare at her. This beautiful girl was worried about my friendship over her own feelings.

"Hiei and I?" I asked, clarifying and she nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Kurama," My breath caught in my throat before she continued.

"But I also like Hiei. And I'm sorry about that. I wish I could change that, I really do, but I can't. I just can't..." She sobbed as I continued to stare at her.

"Just please stop fighting..." She pleaded as she leaned her head on the crevice near my neck and buried her face in my hair.

"Just please..." She whispered as I pulled her closer and held her as she cried. The pain, the torture, the torment I had put her through and she still cared more about us than herself. My heart swelled as I tenderly kissed her head, trying to ease her pain.

"I'm sorry...I'll stop fighting." I vowed as she pulled away to look at me, her eyes still puffy with unshed tears. She looked so broken...

"We'll stop fighting." I vowed again and a small smile escape her features as she threw her arms around my neck, tightening her grip and letting out a squeal of delight.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful!" She gushed as I stared at her. Somehow I knew she planned this. She knew how to pull at my heartstrings and get me to sway whatever way she wanted me to. And I was helpless to stop her. I suddenly began to laugh. She tilted her head to the side to stare at me in a confused manner and it just increased my laughter. Maybe she didn't know.

"Are you alright?" She asked after awhile and I nodded before my memory of her earlier condition reentered my thoughts.

**_Stupid human, ask her about those human boys she was with! She protected them! Ask her why! _**

"Aniko, those boys..."

"Need your help, Kurama." She finished before I could ask my question and I saw the determined resolution in her eyes before sighing. She would protect these boys no matter what.

"Alright, tell me how I can help." I agreed and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I don't like them, Yusuke." I told the Spirit Detective leader as he went to leave me alone in the hospital. He turned to me in confusion before nodding his head, agreeing with me.

"Yeah, me either. But Kurama says your sis is protecting them."

"They're humans. She feels guilty so she protects all humans now. I want her to stop but I can't. I couldn't talk her out of this. She insisted we bring them here to you guys and demand you help them." I groaned in exasperation as Yusuke chuckled.

"Oh we'll help them alright. Help them to an ass whupping." He joked as I chuckled with him.

"Make sure you get them there soon, before my sister gets hurt."

"Don't worry about her. Kurama and Hiei will handle her. Kuwabara and I will handle the boys. Now you rest up and then you can kick their ass with us." He said as I smiled and nodded.

"Will do, captain." I joked saluted him and he did the same back before he left the room laughing. I sighed before leaning back against the pillows, my thoughts still revolving around my little sister's safety.

"Stupid demon." I growled before I felt sleep consume me just as a nurse turned an IV drip on.

**_Be safe sister, or I'll kill you._**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight My Return!

Oy!**Darkdemon** here!

All my news is at the end of the story now.

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Humans In Need**

With love,

**Darkdemon **

AKA: Nick

* * *

"I don't like them, Yusuke." I told the Spirit Detective leader as he went to leave me alone in the hospital. He turned to me in confusion before nodding his head, agreeing with me.

"Yeah, me either. But Kurama says your sis is protecting them."

"They're humans. She feels guilty so she protects all humans now. I want her to stop but I can't. I couldn't talk her out of this. She insisted we bring them here to you guys and demand you help them." I groaned in exasperation as Yusuke chuckled.

"Oh we'll help them alright. Help them to an ass whupping." He joked as I chuckled with him.

"Make sure you get them there soon, before my sister gets hurt."

"Don't worry about her. Kurama and Hiei will handle her. Kuwabara and I will handle the boys. Now you rest up and then you can kick their ass with us." He Anid as I smiled and nodded.

"Will do, captain." I joked saluted him and he did the same back before he left the room laughing. I sighed before leaning back against the pillows, my thoughts still revolving around my little sister's safety.

"Stupid demon." I growled before I felt sleep consume me just as a nurse turned an IV drip on.

**_Be safe sister, or I'll kill you._**

* * *

I couldn't be sure how safe I was here in the Spirit World. All of the demon's "friends" glared at us, and threatened us silently. She had assured us they would help us, but how did she know?

How did she know that they, humans, would help her, a demon?

Why would they even want to be near her?

"Haku..." Tai's panicked whisper reached my ear and I turned to him and his brother. They looked afraid.

"It'll be fine." I reassured them just as the demon reentered the room she had left us in. Behind her was the red head male who had rushed to her aide earlier.

"Sorry about that." She apologize with a graceful smile. If I didn't know she was a demon, she could pass as a human. A very cute human.

"This is Kurama. He's going to help you." A red headed male stepped forward, his emerald eyes hardened on us.

"I would like you to describe your incident in a clear, articulate way, alright?" His tone was gentle, but threatening in a way. She stood behind him with a smile, encouraging us.

"Please. Kurama truly wants to help."

"No he doesn't." A cruel tone voiced from behind her as she turned to its owner. The crimson eyed male glared at us as she smiled at him.

"Hiei, be nice."

"No."

"Hiei..." She implored as he continued to glare at us, his hand easily on the hilt of the sword on his side.

"Hiei, just listen to their story. That's all I'm asking." She continued as he groaned.

"Fine." He agreed as he and the red head glared at us. She was the only who would smile at us. Not even the other humans smiled at us the way she did. She truly believed us.

Why did she trust us when her companions clearly didn't?

"How can you all stand in the same room together?" I fumed as the girl tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You're a demon!"

"Yes? As are Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and my sister are humans." She explained as I froze. Tai and Satoshi were quiet behind me.

"Do not threaten these boys anymore, idiots." They turned to an elderly woman who frowned at them.

"Genkai!" The girl exclaimed happily as she hugged the aging woman with ease. The woman didn't act repulsed by the mere sight of the demons in front of her.

"Their story seems to hold true. There has been recent sightings of a band of demons in the human realm." The elder woman explained and the girl smiled brightly at her male companions.

"See? Now stop being mean!" She ordered easily as the four men instantly relaxed. She skipped to the sides of the short male demon and the red head as they watched her with an emotion that teetered on the verge of adoration.

"Kurama, Hiei will you help them? I want Kuwabara and Yusuke to stay with my sister." She asked as her knowing eyes swept across us.

"I see no problem in assisting them." The red head replied as the short demon nodded to agree with him. So far, I had yet to meet anyone who did not seem to give into the whims of the female demon who smiled at us. In fact, I was beginning to doubt there would be anyone, including us.

"Speaking of sisters, yours is mighty pissed at ya, Ani."

* * *

I turned to Yusuke with questioning eyes as he smirked at me.

"Yuki's mad at me?" I asked in confusion as he nodded.

"Yeah, you're not being careful about who you talk to. You can't help all humans, Aniko and you certainly can't trust em all." I frowned.

"I don't!" I argued as he quirked an eyebrow at my defense.

"They kidnap you and you bring 'em here?" He questioned as Kuwabara frowned from beside him.

"That was kinda dumb, Ani."

"Oh guys! I knew they weren't a danger!"

"Did you?" Kurama now joined into the interrogation as I turned to him in surprise. I had been hoping he would support me.

"Do you guys think I'm stupid? Of course, I knew they weren't dangerous to me. I'm a demon. You guys are always tellin' me that I'm the danger toward humans, not the other way around." I replied as Hiei smirked.

"She has a point." He remarked as the others frowned at his support.

"Ani, you don't understand. I've seen humans do some horrible stuff to demons like you." Yusuke added.

"Yes, humans can be quite ruthless when it comes to demons." Kurama chirped in a matter of fact tone. I stared at them, frowning.

"You guys really think that little of me?"

"Not of you, Aniko." Kurama eased as Hiei scoffed.

"It's them." He added as I smiled softly. I saw they were merely concerned about me. They smiled back as the boys stared at our interaction with fascination.

"How can you all stand each other?" Haku asked as I turned to him with a bright grin.

"We can't. Can't you tell?" I asked before giggling. They looked surprised as Yusuke rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"You get used to us after awhile. Well the hag says you're telling the truth." His voice turned stern and serious-like. It was a first for me. I ducked from underneath his arm and stood between Kurama and Hiei.

* * *

She seemed to sense the ease between the two male demons she admired because she stood between them. I could see all the males in the room were close to her and cared for her in some manner or another.

"Oh course we are!" Tai bit back toward the human boy. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. We needed this...misfitted group on our side. From the show so far, they were quite powerful and knew what we didn't about our advisaries.

"I apologize for my brother. He's..."

"Human." The small demon next to the girl muttered disdainfully. I shrugged.

"Yes." The girl giggled. Her curls bounced with the sound and I found myself intrigued by this demon vixen. She was...a curiosity.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been super busy, what with moving and changing schools. becoming a senior and just life in general. Not to mention I lost all inspiration to write for the longest time, but all is well again! Regular updates will return once more! :] YAY! Missed you guys!**


End file.
